


Yixing's Special Birthday Collection

by Kkamjong



Series: XingDae Special Birthday Collections [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OneShot Serisi, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Zhang Yixing'in doğum gününe özel üyelerle beraber –eski üyeler de dâhil—11 oneshot*





	1. Jongin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yixing's Special Birthday Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522797) by -catalyst. 

****   


Yixing kahvesine bakarken hımlıyordu; şeker ve krema yavaşça birbirine karışıyordu ve yeterince karıştıklarında durarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Metal kaşık kupanın dibine değerek tembelce hareket etmeye devam ederken o, harekette kendini kaybetti.

Günlük işleri için büyüyü çağırarak böyle objeleri hareket ettirmek biraz güç gerektiriyordu ve insan arkadaşlarının kolayca işlerini halletmesinden dolayı sızlanmasına alıştığı için çok nadir suçlu hissediyordu. Dürüst olmak gerekirse doğru olduğunu düşünmüyordu.

Sınıfı geçmek ve sihrinin doğası gereği kötü bir şey değil de yararlı olduğunu kanıtlamaya çalışmak için onlar kadar çok çalışmıştı; en sonunda şehrin hükümet tesislerinden birinde işe girmişti. Aslında silah parçalarını birleştirmeye ve sorgulamaya yardım etmek başvurduğu zaman aklında olan bir şey değildi ama faturalarını ödüyordu ve daha fazlasını isteyemezdi.

Yorgunca iç çekerek kaşığı lavaboya bıraktı ve kupasını alarak hafifçe üfledi. Ne yaparsa yapsın ilk yudum dilini hep yakıyordu ve güne hazırlanmaya başlamadan önce acıyı hoş karşılıyordu.

Oturma odasındaki sehpanın üzerinde kâğıtlar saçılmış haldeydi; bazıları koltuğun üzerinde ve diğer koltukların altındaydılar. Yixing derin bir iç çekerek boştaki elini kaldırdı ve kâğıtlara düzenlenerek evrak çantasına geçmelerini emretti. On dakikadan az sürmüştü ve Yixing özellikle günün bu saatinde halsiz hissediyordu. 07.30’da tezgâhta boş bir kupa bırakarak evden çıkmıştı.

**

“Raporları okundun mu?” Odaya girdiğinde Luhan sordu; bir önceki gün neler kaçırdığını öğrenmek için her sabah onu bekliyordu. O bir şekil değiştiriciydi o yüzden asla öyle davranmasa bile en son gelişmelerden haberdar olmalıydı. Yixing en yakın arkadaşını hiç anlayamıyordu. “Bu sabahki soruşturmayı sen mi yapmak istersin yoksa çömez mi yapsın?”

Yixing kaşlarını çatarak arkadaşına döndü ve onun pasaklı bir kotla CIA resmi kapüşonunu giydiğini gördü. Dikkatini dağıtmıştı ve başını iki yana salladı. “Niye bunu giyiyorsun?”

Luhan omuz silkti ve yanlarından geçen ajanlara vurmamak için nazikçe omzuna yaslandı. “Beni yeni bir keşfe gönderiyorlar.” İlgisizce cevapladı. “Çok uzun sürmez herhalde. Birkaç saate dönmeliyim.” Gülümseyerek kolunu Yixing'in omzuna attı. “Ee, sen mi çömez mi?”

“Ne çömezi?” Sadece üç dakika olmuştu ve Yixing çoktan unutmuştu. Kaşlarını çattı.

“Onun yarı vampir, kurt, şeytan ya da öyle bir şey olduğunu söylüyorlar.” Luhan yavaşça yeni sorgulayıcının görüntüsüne dönüşürken açıklıyordu. Her adımla beraber değişiyordu ve Luhan’ın uzun boylu, koyu renk saçlı ve yakışıklı birine dönüşmesini kocaman gözlerle izliyordu. “Böyle görünüyor.” Değişimi bitirince söyledi ve ona gülümsedi. “Geçerken onu gördüm. Hoş ama sessiz birisi ve görkemli bir aurası var.”

Yixing mest olmuştu ve muhteşem yüzden gözlerini alamadığı için bir çöp kutusuna çarpmıştı. Luhan’ın doğal, parlayan bakışlarıyla bu adamın gülümsemesinin birleşmesi ölümcüldü.

Luhan tökezleme güldü. “Belki de bu ilk vaka için ara vermelisin.” Yavaşça kendi haline dönerken önerdi. “Bu adamın yüzüne salya akıtmakla meşgulsün.”

Sonra Luhan geri geldi ve Yixing hayattan yorulmuştu.

“Adı ne?”

“Jongin Kim.” Luhan cevapladı ve Yixing'in ofisine geldiklerinde gülerek uzaklaşmaya başladı. “Ben yokken çok güçlü bir şeyler yapma.”

**

Yixing ilk sorgulamaya katılmayacağını ve sorgulama yeteneklerini görmek için yeni çocuğa bırakmaya karar verdiğini bildirmek için Baekhyun’u aradı. Diğeri kararını hemen kabul ederek Jongin’e odaya zamanında gitmesini söyleyeceğini dedi ve Yixing kapatmadan önce ona teşekkür etti.

Jongin’in sorgusunu izlemeye zaman ayırmadı ve sonraki vakasını gözden geçirmeye karar verdi; öğle yemeğine kadar sonraki sorgulamaları kaçırmayı başarmıştı.

Yixing'in karnı gurulduyordu ve dinlenme odasına vardığında sandviçi ağzına getirmek için hemen sihrini kullandı; ilk ısırıkta gelen cennetlik tatla inledi. Her zaman cennetin tadını öğrenmek isterdi ama Kyungsoo’ya sormak konusunda bahsedilmeyen bir tabu vardı. Belki bir gün bir meleğe sorabilirdi; sandviçini aldı ve derin bir iç çekişle boş bir sandalyeye oturdu. Birisi sormalıydı ve o kişi kendisi olabilirdi. Tuhaf öksürüğü duyana kadar odadaki diğer kişiyi fark etmedi.

Başını kaldırdı; gözleri kocaman oldu ve ağzı açık kaldı. Gerçek Jongin’i karşısında otururken görünce hemen kızardı. Evden getirdiği kendi yemeğini yiyordu; yanında su matarası vardı ve ona merakla bakıyordu. “Merhaba.” Beklediğinden yumuşak bir sesle selamladı. Başını sallayarak eşyalarını masaya koydu ve elini uzattı. “Ben Jongin, şirketin yeni sorgulayıcısı.”

Yixing sersem bir halde elini tuttu ve sonrasında elindeki kırıntıları beceriksizce temizlemeye çalıştı; karakterine aykırı davrandığını fark edince kırmızının yanaklarını istila ettiğini hissetti. “Çok üzgünüm. Sen sadece… Beni hazırlıksız yakaladın.”

Jongin’in gülüşü Yixing'e bu muhteşemlik karşısında baygınlık geçirme isteği veriyordu. “Sorun değil.” diyerek yemeğine geri döndü. “Sen geldiğinde bir şey demem lazımdı.”

Konuşma orada bitti; Yixing utancından kurtulmak için ağzını sürekli meşgul ediyordu ama Jongin gözlerini ondan ayırmıyordu. Üçüncü sandviçini ve buzdolabından su almak için ayağa kalktığında bile ayırmamıştı. Teknik olarak binadaki sorgu odaları dışında yeteneğini kullanmaması gerekiyordu ama müfettişi Baekhyun’du ve ikisi de onun kendisine karşı zaafı olduğunu biliyordu.

“Eee,” Jongin yeniden konuşmaya başladığında o tek kelimeyle Yixing'i neredeyse sendeletmişti. Hemen ayağa kalkıp yanına koşturdu ama Yixing dengesini sağlayarak tuhaf hareketine güldü.

“Affedersin.” Yixing sandalyesine güvenle oturduğunda yeniden mırıldandı. Ancak Jongin’in yüzündeki endişeli ifadeyle rahatlatıcı bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Ben iyiyim. Teşekkürler Jongin.”

“Eğer sen eminsen,” Jongin durakladı ve ona tuhaf bir bakış attıktan sonra kendi sandalyesine geçti. “Büyücü müsün? Ya da sihirli başka bir şey misin?”

Yixing alt dudağını ısırarak omuz silkti ve başını kaldırarak Jongin’in bakışlarıyla karşılaştı. “Öyle de denebilir.” diye cevapladı. “Kendime büyücü demezdim ama yeteneğimi gördüklerinde insanlar beni o kategoriye koyuyor.”

Jongin’in yüzündeki ifade değişti ve yeni bilgiyle gözleri parlamaya başladı. “Peki, sen neyi tercih ediyorsun?”

“Druid.” Yixing hemen cevapladı ve sonunda gerçekten hissettiği şeyi söylediği için gülümsedi. “Diğerleri sınıfların hepsini aynı olarak görüyorlar ama ben büyücüden çok druidim.” Jongin’e yeniden baktığında onun da gülümsediğini gördü. “Ya sen?”

“Aslında ben bir karışımım.” Jongin söyledi. Telefonları çalarak ikisini de gerçekliğe döndürdü. Yixing, Jongin’in hemen ayağa kalkarak eşyalarını toplamasını izledikten sonra iş telefonunu çıkarıp gelen mesaja baktı. Luhan’ın adını gördüğünde kalbinin durduğunu hissetti.

**

İlk sorgu odasına vardıklarında Baekhyun’u dışarıda çılgına dönmüş bir halde ve tırnaklarını ısırırken buldular. Yixing daha çok endişelenmeye başlamıştı ve Jongin odaya göz attıktan sonra kısa olan adamın elinden raporu aldı. “O nerede?” Yixing sordu ve Jongin’in arkasından odaya girdi. “Han nerede?”

“Revirde.” Baekhyun sessizce söyledi, gözleri camdan hiç ayrılmıyordu. “Hızla iyileşecek. Diğerlerinin düşündüğünden daha kurnaz ve güçlü birisi.”

Yixing bu haberle rahatlayarak iç çekti ve omzunun üzerinden Jongin’in elindeki dosyaya baktı. Diğeri okuyordu ve hemen onun varlığını fark ederek ona uzattı.

“Han’ın keşfini mahveden adam bu.” Baekhyun kısaca açıkladı ve sonunda camdan çekildi. “İkinizin onun niyetini öğrenmenizi istiyorum.”

Doğaüstü güce sahip olan iki sorgulayıcı demek şüphe seviye 1’dedir demekti; daha az bir şeye genelde tek doğaüstü sorgulayıcı ya da bir insan bir doğaüstü sorgulayıcı gerekirdi. Yixing temelleri okurken kaşlarını çattı ve kalanını gözleriyle taradıktan sonra Jongin’in arkasından geleceğini bilerek odaya girdi.

Beklemediği şey ise sorgunun ortasında Jongin’in gözlerinin altın rengine dönüşmesiydi; baskın bir aura aniden odayı doldurarak Yixing'i sihriyle birleşti ve şüpheli hemen bildiklerini anlatmaya başladı. Onların türlerinden dünyada kalmadığını sanıyordu.

Jongin çok nadir bulunan melez ejderhaydı.

**

Yixing, Jongin’in altın gözlerinden bahsetmeden günler gelip geçiyordu ve druid aslında olabildiğince ondan kaçınıyordu; Luhan bir hafta sonra yeniden binaya döndüğünde bunun sinir bozucu olduğunu da biliyordu. Şekil değiştirici aynı kıyafetini giyiyordu; kapüşonunda ve pantolonunda yeni yırtıklar vardı sadece. Luhan’ın ağzını açmasıyla inledi Yixing.

“Sonunda Jongin’in ne olduğunu öğrendim.” Diğeri kolunu omzuna atarak söyledi. İfadesinden yeni çömezin sonunda özgeçmişini öğrenebilmenin özgüveni ve gururu fışkırıyordu. Yixing çoktan bildiğini söyleyerek en yakın arkadaşının eğlencesini mahvetmek istemedi. “Jongin yarı fae.”

Bekle. “Ne?” Yixing gözleri kocaman bir şekilde arkadaşına bakıyordu. Bu hiç mantıklı değildi. “Jongin melez.” Ona tuhafça bakarak karşı çıktı. “Yarı fae değil.”

Luhan dudak büktü. “Baekhyun’un masasındaki kâğıtları gördüm – yarı fae olarak nitelendiriliyor. Bu yüzden sorgulamalarda çok iyi.”

“Ama o değil—“ Yixing'in kafası karışmıştı.

“Yixing!” Birisi aniden seslendi ve döndüklerinde Jongin’in ofis kapısından kendisine el salladığını görünce neredeyse kaçacaktı Yixing. Bugün klasik takım giyiyordu; önceki haftaya göre kravatı gevşekti ve Yixing sihrindeki garip çekimi hissedince yutkundu. “Sana bir şey sormam lazım.”

“Çok yakışıklı.” Luhan yanında sessizce ve hülyalı bir sesle söyledi ve onu diğerine doğru ittirdi. “Git kap onu.”

Yixing sendeleyerek durakladı ve dönerek talihsizliğine gülen arkadaşına kaş çattı. Yaşadığı dünyayı gerçekten hiç anlamıyordu. Jongin’in kolundan tutarak onu ofise sürüklemesiyle irkildi ve konuşabilmeleri için kapıyı açmasını söyledi. İçeriye itilmeyi ve kilidin arkalarından dönmesini beklemiyordu; Jongin’in elleri ellerini kavramıştı. “Ne?”

“Yarı ejderha olduğumu sadece Baekhyun biliyor.” Jongin sessizce söyledi, gözlerinde yumuşak bir bakış vardı. “Sana karışım olduğumu söylemiştim ve Baekhyun da bunu özgeçmişimde bir sır olarak saklayacağına söz verdi.”

Yixing yakınlıklarından dolayı alt dudağını ısırdı; diğerinden yayılan sıcaklığı dalga dalga hissediyordu. Başının döndüğüne yemin edebilirdi. Sonunda güçlü perilerin gücünü anlamaya başlamıştı. “Han senin yarı fae olduğunu söyledi.” Jongin’in gözlerinin yavaşça altın renge bürünmesini izlerken mırıldandı. “Yarı fae, yarı ejderha mısın?”

“Sen buradaki tek sihir kullanansın.” Jongin de mırıldandı ve yavaşça ona doğru eğildi. Bakışları mest olmuş gibi buğulanmıştı. “Ejderha tarafım seni takip etmem, senin için savaşmam ve seninle olmam için bana yalvarıyor.” Bir kurdun özelliğiymiş gibiydi. “Uzun zamandır büyü kullanan birini görmemiştim.”

“Kurt gibi konuşuyorsun.” Yixing ağzından kaçırdı ve ona daha fazla bakmaktan kaçınarak gözlerini kapattı. “Ne?”

“Druid,” Jongin aniden seslendi ve Yixing gözlerini açtı; kalbi _sonunda _hızlanmıştı. “Lütfen ejderhamı sır olarak sakla.”

Yixing altın gözlerden büyülenmiş gibi başını salladı ve Jongin onu bıraktığında sonunda yeniden nefes alabildiğini hissediyordu. Odadaki koltuğa oturmaya zorladı kendini ve Yixing onun da kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışmasını izledi.

Kendilerine çeki düzen vermeleri bir saati bulmuştu ama Jongin onu soktuğu tuhaf durum için özür dileyerek odasından çıkarken bile küçük, mahcup gülümsemesi ve gelecekte daha iyi yapacağına dair sözle beraber mührünü bırakmıştı.

**

Jongin izni olmadan bir daha ona yaklaşmadı ve Yixing her seferinde bunu git gide çok çekici buluyordu. Jongin’in içindeki fae’nin mi, ejderhanın mı yoksa uzun zamandır içinde yaşadığı ölümlü insan tarafının mı onu böyle davranmaya zorladığını merak ediyordu. Bunu öğrenmek istediğine emindi ve haftalar sonra vakalar arasında Jongin’in peşinde koşmuş ve onu akşam yemeğine davet etmişti.


	2. Kyungsoo (M)

Odanın ortasında yarısı kirli çamaşırlarla dolmuş bir çamaşır selesi vardı ve Yixing, Kyungsoo’nun hımlamasına yaklaşırken sırıttı. Yavaşça yaklaşarak koltuğun kenarına saklandı ve kafasını uzatarak nişanlısının kendisine ait bir gömlek, iç çamaşırı ve ayağındaki çoraplarıyla oturma odasına doğru gelmesini izliyordu. Oturma odasının halini görünce Kyungsoo’nun gözlerinin kocaman olmasıyla hımlama durunca gülmesini bastırdı.

Resmen gardıroplarının yarısı her yere saçılmıştı; gömlekler ve kravatlar koltukların üzerindeydi, pantolonlar ve çoraplar yerdeydi. Nişanlısının önündeki görüntüyle fenalaşmasını görünce Yixing neredeyse neşeyle kıkırdayacaktı. Tabi kıyafetlerin çoğu çamaşır selesindeydi ve Kyungsoo kullanılmış iç çamaşırlarının selenin içinde olmasına minnettardı kesin.

“Yixing?” Kyungsoo aşırı sakin ve alçak bir sesle seslendi. Oturma odasına bakınarak her detayı inceliyordu ve bakışları koltuğa geldiğinde Yixing olduğu yere sindi.

Ürkütücü bir şekilde sessizdi. Yixing gözlerini kapatarak nefesini tuttu ve uzaklaşan ayak seslerini duyunca kurtulduğunu sandı. Ses kaybolduğunda titrek bir nefes koyuverdi. Kyungsoo’nun yeniden temizliğe başlayıp başlamadığını görmek için eğildiğinde birisinin arkadan üstüne atlamasıyla çığlık attı.

Yere yuvarlandılar; Yixing soğuk zeminde karnının üzerindeydi ve Kyungsoo’nun kulağına gelen kahkahasıyla o da gülmeye başladı. “Ne yaptın sen, Yixing?” Kyungsoo, Yixing onu üzerinden atmaya çalışırken gülerek sordu. “Tüm oturma odasını dağıtmışsın.”

Yixing sırtüstü yuvarlanmayı başardığında Kyungsoo onu yeniden yatırmayı başardı. Soğuk Yixing'in sırtına işliyordu ve Kyungsoo’nun küçük bedeninden yayılan sıcaklık vardı sadece. “Dağıttığımı kim söylemiş?” Karşılık verdi ve uzanıp Kyungsoo’nun saçlarını parmaklarıyla tararken gülümsedi. Kyungsoo’nun dokunuşuna kendini bırakması kalbini tekletiyordu. Onu yumuşak bir öpücüğe çekti.

Kyungsoo’nun memnuniyetle hımladığını duyabiliyordu; daha rahat bir pozisyon için kendini yukarı çekti ve tişörtü genç olanın çıplak göğsüne değdiğinde inledi. Kyungsoo hakkında her şeye aşırı duyarlılaşıyordu ve onun yumuşak sırtına dokunana kadar elini gömleğin altına sokmaktan kendini alıkoyamıyordu. Kyungsoo’nun bedeninden geçen titreşimle gülümsedi.

“Hayır,” Kyungsoo aniden mırıldandı; gözleri titreşerek açıldı ve derin nefesler aldı. Al al olmuştu; yanakları kıpkırmızıydı ve onu böyle yapan_ kendisi_ olduğu için Yixing'i göğsü gururla kabarmıştı. “Hayır.” Kyungsoo ona bakarak söyledi ve başını sallayarak doğruldu.

“Ne?” Yixing dudak büzerek sordu. Ateş bedenlerini yakıyordu ve kaçamasın diye Kyungsoo’nun kalçasını sıkıca kavradı. “Daha önce birçok kez yerde yaptık.”

Göğsüne bir tane çakmasını bekliyordu.

“Ondan değil!” Kyungsoo bağırdı ve yüzü daha da kızardı. Üzerinde Yixing'i işe giderken giydiği kıyafetleriyle üstünde otururken hayran olunası bir şekilde utanmış görünüyordu. Tek yapması gerekenin o iç çamaşırını indirmek olduğunu fark edince Yixing inlemesini bastırdı. Kyungsoo adını haykırarak boşalana kadar dilini ve parmaklarını kolaylıkla kullanabilirdi.

Bu pek sevimli değildi ve Kyungsoo alt dudağını ısırmak için eğildiğinde Yixing tüm hayatını sorguladı. “Yani,” Kyungsoo dudaklarına karşı mırıldanıyordu ve çenesine yumuşak öpücükler konduruyordu. “Evi temizlememiz lazım. Misafirlerimiz gelecek.”

Yixing inleyerek başını yana çevirdi böylece Kyungsoo cennetlik öpücüklerini tüm bedenine kondurabilecekti. “Ama o _daha sonra_.” Vurguladı ve Kyungsoo aniden kalçasını bastırdığında o da kalçasını havaya kaldırdı. “Biz _şu andayız_.”

“Ve _şu anda_,” Kyungsoo mırıldanarak elini Yixing'i çıplak göğsünde kaydırdı. “Evi temizlememiz lazım.” Geri çekilerek güldü; bedeni mutlulukla sarsılırken gözleri eğlenerek parlıyordu. Yixing seslice inleyerek kendisini yere bıraktı çünkü orijinal planının spontane, seksi seks olmadığını unutmuştu. Oturma odasına saçtığı çamaşırları yıkaması gerekiyordu ama şu anda hareket etmek istemiyordu. Çok rahattı ve Kyungsoo kalkmaya çalışınca sızlandı.

“Soo—“

Kyungsoo gözlerini devirerek bir yastık aldı ve korkutmak için havaya kaldırdı. “En azından battaniye getireyim. Bacaklarım üşüyecek.” Bu Yixing'i susturmuştu. Nişanlısı onu yerde bırakırken tavana dudak büküyordu ama battaniyeyle çabucak dönmüştü. Ona inanamayarak gülerek kollarını Kyungsoo’ya açtı ve Kyungsoo bacaklarını iki yanına koyarak üzerine oturdu. Battaniyenin altında sert bir şey hissetmişti ve lube şişesi ve kondomla gelene kadar Kyungsoo’ya şaşkınca kaşlarını çattı.

Yixing ona bakıyordu. Ağzı şaşkınlıktan açıkta kalmıştı. “Oh?” Kyungsoo’nun yüzünde yaramaz bir ifade vardı ve ne nişanlısının ekstra sıcaklığına ne de Kyungsoo’nun onu yalamasına hazırlıklı değildi.

Sevişirken Kyungsoo’nun hareketleri nefesini kesiyordu. Pantolonu ve iç çamaşırı kaybolduğunda zar zor ayak uydurabiliyordu. Kyungsoo hala gömleğini giyerken o çıplaktı.

Parmaklar tanıdık yolda ilerliyordu. Çok geçmeden Yixing, Kyungsoo’nun yüzüğünü fark etti. Kyungsoo’nun yanağına burnunu sürttü; onu nazikçe ittirdiğinde saçlarının diplerindeki ter damlalarını ve göz bebeklerinin arzuyla büyüdüğünü gördü. Sonra bakışlarını birleşmiş ellerine çevirdi. Kyungsoo’nun nişan yüzüğü ışıkta çok güzel bir şekilde parlıyordu ve Yixing bir hafta içinde bu güzel adamla evleneceğine inanamıyordu.

Kyungsoo’nun içindeki iki parmağını durdurmadı ve arzuya rağmen acele etmedi. Hızlı hareket edişinden Kyungsoo’nun içindeki yangını biliyordu ama yavaşça üçüncüsünü ekledi. Yukarıya baktığında genç olanın başını inleyerek geriye attığını ve ağzının açıldığını gördü.

Görüntüyle kalçalarını yukarıya kaldırdı; penisi ilgiyle zonkluyordu çünkü olsun ya da olmasın Kyungsoo gördüğü en seksi adamdı. Kyungsoo yavaşça yukarıya hareket ettiğinde kalçasının sert penisine sürtmesiyle inledi. “Sana ihtiyacım var.” diye fısıldadı ve yanlarındaki gümüş paketi yırtmak için elini çekti. “Lütfen.”

Kyungsoo sonunda yavaş ve sakin bir şekilde penisine oturduğunda ciğerlerindeki hava sıkışmıştı. Kalçası kendisininkiyle buluşunda durdu ve genç olanın kalçalarını ustaca çevirmeye başlamadan önce alışması çok sürmedi. Yixing arzuyla beraber inledi; kalçalarını hareket ettirmek için bedenindeki ve beynindeki her bir kası kullanıyordu ama Kyungsoo kendi kendine hareket ediyordu.

Kyungsoo’nun dudaklarından dökülen titrek inleme Yixing'in hırlaması için yeterliydi ve parmakları bereleyecek kadar Kyungsoo’nun kalçasını sıktı. Genç olanın omuzlarındaki battaniye her hareketiyle kayıyordu. Kyungsoo’yla beraber düşerken ciğerlerindeki hava bitmişti. Güzel nişanlısını oturma odasının parlak ışıkları altında sergiliyordu.

Bu görüntüyle arzu bedenini yakıyordu; yüzü ve göğsü kullandığı güçten dolayı kızarmıştı. Destek almak için ayaklarını yere bastırdı. Kalçalarını yukarı kaldırırken Kyungsoo’yu da aşağıya çekiyordu ve Kyungsoo’nun yüksek inlemeleri kulağına müzik gibi geliyordu. Yixing'in ismi tekrar tekrar havayı dolduruyordu ve kalbinin hızlanmasına, kalçalarının daha sert hareket etmesine neden oluyordu.

Kyungsoo kendini bırakarak vuruşlarıyla buluşmak için Yixing'in omuzlarına umutsuzca tutunuyordu. Yixing dudaklarını arıyordu. Dillerin ve dişlerin birbirine geçmesiydi ama Kyungsoo sonunda adını inleyerek aralarına boşaldığında yüzündeki mutluluk ifadesiyle bunun bir önemi kalmadı. Önündeki görüntüyle kondomun içine boşalana kadar Yixing çılgınca kalçasını döndürüyor, Kyungsoo’yu kendisine sıkıca bastırıyordu. Kyungsoo’nun dudaklarında yumuşak bir inilti döküldü.

Yixing'in, Kyungsoo’yu bu kadar çok sevmesi adil değildi. Dudaklarını yeniden yumuşak, tembel bir öpücükle ararken burnunu yanağına sürttü. Ancak Kyungsoo’nun gözlerindeki bakışla tamamen rahatlayarak doymuş görüntüsü de inkâr edilemez bir şekilde adil değildi.

“Gömleğini mahvettim.” Kyungsoo hafifçe doğrularak mırıldandı. Gömleğindeki ıslaklığı hissedince Yixing yüzünü buruşturdu. “Sanırım artık temizlenmeliyiz.”

Sonunda anlaması bir dakika sürmüştü ve Yixing inlemişti.

“Bu dağınıklığı temizletmek için seksi kullandın.”

“Seni seviyorum.” Kyungsoo mırıldandı ve gülümsemesi nefesini kesecek kadar parlaktı. Ama sonra nazikçe gözlerini ve dudaklarını öptü. “Bu sefer sana yardım edeceğim.”

Kyungsoo’ya sarılırken gülümsedi Yixing. Nazikçe başını tutarak onu öpüyordu. Sonunda orijinal planını işleme koyabilirdi. “Ben de seni seviyorum.” diye fısıldadı. Genç olan nazikçe boynuna dokunduğunda Kyungsoo’nun nişan yüzüğünün soğukluğunu hissetti.

Yixing, Kyungsoo’yu dünyalar kadar çok seviyordu.

**

“Sağa vurdu! Sola vurdu!” Yixing mest olmuşçasına yandan seyrederken bağırdı. Kyungsoo elinde bir çift çorapla oturma odasında koşturuyordu. Görünmez oyuncuların—tüm pelüş oyuncaklarının— arasından ilerledi ve potaya hedef aldı. Formu mükemmeldi; hatta basketbolcuların hafif zıplayışlarını bile yapmıştı. “Vuruyor… Ve basket!! 3 puanlık!”

Kyungsoo onunla beraber zıplayarak bağırıyordu ve Yixing koşarak onu kucağına alıp döndürdü. “Şampiyonluğu kazandık!” Kyungsoo zaferle gülerek bağırdı. “Biz kazandık!”

Temiz kıyafetleri giyiyorlardı; Kyungsoo yeni bir gömlek ve iç çamaşırı giyerken Yixing yeni bir pantolon ve iç çamaşırı giyiyordu. Telefon çaldığında misafirlerinin geleceğini tamamen unutmuşlardı. Jongin neden deli gibi bağırdıklarını ve ön kapıyı açmadıklarını soruyordu. _‘Monggu dondu burada!’_


	3. Baekhyun (M)

Yixing yatağa kendini bırakarak inledi ve bilekleri ipek bağlarla bağlanmışken elleri yumruk halindeydi. Bedeni arzusunu tutmak ve korumaktan dolayı yanıyordu ama kendisini zapt eden bağları yırtsa bile kucağında zıplayan Omega onu parçalara ayırıyordu. İpeğin kurtboğanla bağlı olması da hiç yardımcı olmuyordu; kusursuz teninde yakıcı izler bırakıyordu ve baldırına gömülerek kan akıtan tırnaklarla hırlıyordu.

“Baek,” Seslendi, hırıltı göğsünde yükseliyordu. “Lütfen. Seni görmem lazım.”

Önündeki Omeganın omurgasından aşağıya terler akıyordu ve Yixing hepsini yalamak istiyordu. Baekhyun bilerek etrafında kasılınca inledi ve düğümü girişine takılmaya başladı. “Şimdi yüzümü görmek mi istiyorsun?” Baekhyun fısıldadı ve omzunun üzerinden ona baktı. Gülümsemesi çok güzeldi ve gözleri irislerini istila eden parlak altına rağmen koyuydu; kalçalarını döndürerek utanmazca inlerken Baekhyun’un kendisine işkence etmeye bayıldığına yemin edebilirdi Yixing.

Yixing küfrederek kalçasını günahkâr ısıya doğru kaldırdı. Enkaz gibi olduğunu biliyordu ve Baekhyun’un kendisine uzun zamandır beklenen yemekmiş gibi baktığını görebiliyordu. Ancak Baekhyun’u eş olarak seçtiğinden beri enkaz gibiydi. Baekhyun’un ilk başta orijinal sürünün bir parçası olmadığı göz önüne alınırsa Yifan hata yaptığı konusunda hep ısrar etmişti ancak Yixing uzun zaman önce Alfa sıfatını kazanmıştı ve Omega kendisini mühürlemesinden nefret etmesine rağmen Baekhyun’u gerçekten çok seviyordu.

Baekhyun yavaşça üstünden kalkarken nefesini tuttu ve uyarı dolu hırlamasına kahkaha attı Omega. “Sakin ol,_ Alfa_.” Baekhyun mırladı; Yixing'in baldırlarına eğilerek açtığı yaraları yalarken dudaklarında sırıtış hâkimdi. Göz kontağını hiç bozmuyordu. “Bu sefer _seninle_ ben ilgileniyorum.”

Yixing mahvolmuştu; Baekhyun uzanıp hafifçe yaladığında penisi nabız gibi attı. “Kahrolası Baekhyun. Penisime geri dönüp hayatında sahip olduğun en iyi penismiş gibi onu sürmezsen, bu bağları _koparacağım _ve yürüyemez hale gelene kadar seni becereceğim.” Tehdidi Baekhyun’un daha çok gülmesine neden oldu; Omega eski pozisyonuna dönmeden önce baldırındaki yaralar hızla iyileşmeye başlamıştı.

Baekhyun onu yeniden içine aldığında cennette gibi hissediyordu; kalçaları buluştuğunda bir an bekledi ve eğilerek Yixing'in dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. Hareketle beraber inlediler. Geri çekildiğinde öncekilerden daha yumuşak ve daha samimi bir gülümseme sundu ona. Yixing'in yüreğini cız ettiriyordu ve hemen başını uzatarak onu öpmeye başladı. Baekhyun’un tüm kahkahalarının onun kadar güzel olduğuna yemin edebilirdi.

“O zaman sen nefes alamayana kadar seni süreceğim ve ardından sen de beni yürüyemez hale gelene kadar becereceksin.” Baekhyun uzlaşma noktasını buldu ve kalçalarını daha nazik hareket ettirirken Yixing'in alt dudağını dişledi. Yumuşak bir şekilde inleyerek düğümü girişine takılana kadar geriye ittirdi ve Yixing bu pozisyonda bütün baskıyı kullandı.

“Seni tutmayayım.” Yixing cevapladı; Baekhyun göğsünde doğrulana kadar kalçalarını yukarı hareket ettirdi ve Baekhyun rahatsız edilmeden önce yavaşça bir ritim tutturdu.

Yixing'in kendisini zapt eden ipleri koparması çok sürmemişti ancak Baekhyun belindeki güçlü tutuşla bunu pek umursamadı. Yixing onu aşağıya doğru hareket ettirirken kendisi de kalçasını kaldırıyordu. Kurtboğanın sızısı arzusuna eklenmişti ve Yixing'in düğümü sonunda ikisini bağlayınca Baekhyun çığlık attı. Yixing sıkı sıcaklıktan dolayı inledi ve Baekhyun üzerinde boşalana, bedeni yoğunluğundan dolayı sarsılana kadar Omegasına sürtünmeye devam etti.

Yixing önündeki görüntüyle inledi; göğsündeki pençeli bir elle sonunda boşalırken başını geriye attı ve gözleri arkaya kaydı. Eşinin içine boşalırken kalçası titriyordu ve düğümü nabız gibi atıyordu. Baekhyun’un üstünde sızlandığını duyunca sonunda tuttuğu nefesi bıraktı. Omegasının üzerinde dik durmaya çalıştığına görebilecek kadar gözlerini açtı ve göğsü sevgiyle kabardı. Örtülerinin kenarıyla kendilerini temizledi ve eşini dinlenmesi için nazikçe göğsüne yatırdı. Birkaç saatliğine rahat bir pozisyon bulmaya çalışırken sürtünmeyle beraber gönülsüzce inlediler.

“Senden hoşlanıyor sayılırım, eşim.” Baekhyun mırıldandı. Doğrulmaya ve iki hafta önce Yixing'in boynunda bıraktığı izleri yalamaya çalışıyordu. Alfa onun zayıf girişimine güldü ve kendisi köprücük kemiklerini yalamaya başladı. “Aslında, sayılmam.”

Yixing yine de yaladı ve başını sevgiyle öptü. Birbirlerinin kollarında uykuya dalmadan önce Baekhyun’u _‘seni seviyorum’_ sözleriyle korkutmadı.

**

Yixing ertesi gün Yifan ve Luhan’la avlanmaya çıktığında aniden eşinin kokusunu aldı. Ormanın ortasında, antilop yakalamak üzereydiler ve başka bir kurt aniden yanına çarpıp zavallı hayvanı korkutana kadar neler olduğunu anlamadı. Sinirle uluyarak Yifan ve Luhan’a kaybolmadan önce avlarını yakalamaları için sinyal verdi; kendisini fena benzeten Omegayla savaşmaya başladı.

Ağzına pençesini koyarak Baekhyun’u yere bastırdı sonunda. Omeganın postu ince dallar ve yapraklarla kaplıyordu; sürülerine ilk geldiği zamanki gibi görünüyordu ve Yixing şaşkınca sızlandı.

Ani hışırtı sesleri dikkatini çekti ve panikle arkasına baktığında Jongdae’nin insan formunda çalılıkların arasından sendelediğini gördü. Eşi gibi darmadağın görünüyordu. Yixing öncekinden daha da çok şaşırmıştı. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde itaatkâr olan Baekhyun’dan pençesini kaldırdı ve diğerinin kalkıp silkinmesi için geriledi.

“Özür dilerim.” Jongdae sonunda konuştu ve yanlarına gelerek elini saçlarından geçirdi. Palamut çıkardığında yüzünü buruşturdu ve şaşkınca baktıktan sonra yana fırlattı. “Baekhyun seninle ava gitmek için ısrar etti ama ona çoktan gittiğini ve muhtemelen çok geçmeden yemekle döneceğini söylemeye çalıştım.” En yakın arkadaşına kaş çattı. “Her zamanki gibi umursamadı ve buraya koştu.”

Yixing anlayamıyordu ve şaşkınca eşine döndü çünkü kulübeden ayrıldığında Baekhyun’un mutfakta meşgul olması ya da Jongin ve Sehun’la takılması gerekiyordu. Görmezden gelirse eşi genelde onunla dışarı çıkmayı umursamıyordu.

_‘Ben harika bir iz sürücüydüm._’ Baekhyun’un sesi duyuldu_. ‘Antiloptan daha büyük yemekler bulmana yardım edebilirim.’_

Yixing homurdandı ve insan formuna döndü; yere oturdu ve yorgunca iç çekti. Hâlâ Omegası hakkında çoğu şeyi öğreniyordu ve bu onu beklenmedik bir şekilde yoruyordu. Gözlerini kapattı ama Baekhyun’un yaklaştığını hissedebiliyordu. Başıyla nazikçe çenesini dürttü. Diğeri yumuşak bir sesle sızlanarak onu düşürmeden daha yakına gelmeye çalışıyordu ve Yixing değişken yönelimine izin verdi.

“Çok dikkatli olmalısın.” Yixing uyardı ve gözlerinin içine bakmak için Baekhyun’u ittirdi. “Bu ormanda başka canlılarda var ve benim üzerimde senin kokunu alabilirler. Sen ve Jongdae birbiriniz için yeterli koruma sağlayamazsınız – Jongdae peşinden koşarken yaralansaydı Luhan ne yapardı?”

“Luhan bayıltana kadar seni tokatlar; sonra da yaralı bir eşin ve Yixing'in attığı dayağın sonuçlarıyla acı çekerdi.” Luhan homurdanarak cevapladı ve küçük açıklığa geldi; arkasında kaş çatan Yifan’ı işaret etti. “Yifan bahsi kaybetti böylece bu güzelliği kampa taşıyacak.”

Luhan’ın hızla Jongdae’ye yaklaşmasını, dudaklarını tatlı bir şekilde öpmesini ve onu kampa geri götürürken kolunu Omeganın omzuna atmasını izlediler. Jongdae durmadan sırıtıyordu ve Luhan sanki her gün aynı şey olmuyormuş gibi maceralarını anlatıyordu. Yifan’ın arkalarından homurdanarak gitmesini sevgiyle izliyordu Yixing.

“Sadece yardım etmek istemiştim.” Baekhyun, Yixing'in kollarında dönüşerek mırıldandı. Gözleri yere bakıyordu ve Yixing'in kalbini acıtıyordu. “Daha çok şey yapmak istiyorum.”

“Düşündüğünden çok şey yapıyorsun.” Yixing hemen cevapladı ve Omegayı kucağına oturtarak şakağından öptü. Baekhyun iç çekerek ona sokuldu ve burnuyla Yixing'in boynundaki ısırık izlerini aradı. İzlere karşı özel bir zaafı vardı ve Yixing hala nedenini bilmiyordu. “Genç olan yavrular sana hayranlık duyuyor.” Yixing her zamanki gibi Jongin’i kokusunu aldığında gülümsedi; muhtemelen Yifan’ın emirlerini yakından izliyordu. “Ağzından çıkan her söze ve onlara verdiğin tavsiyelere sıkıca tutunuyorlar. Daha iyisini yapmalarını istetiyorsun böylece senin gibi güçlü ve gururlu olabilecekler.”

Baekhyun’un elini tutarak parmaklarıyla oynadığını hissedince durakladı. “Junmyeon ve diğerleri senin harika bir iz sürücü olduğunu biliyor.” Yumuşak bir sesle mırıldanarak parmaklarının birbirine dolanmasını izledi. Baekhyun’un parmakları dalgınca hareket ediyordu. “İlk başta bizi bulmanın tek nedeni bu. Yaptığın şeyde _en iyisi_ olduğunu biliyorlar ancak aşırıya kaçtığın için bir gün başının belaya gireceğini de biliyorlar.”

Baekhyun kaşlarını çatarak geri çekildi ve ona ters ters baktı. “Ben hiçte—“

“Sana evde kalmanı ve gerekmediği sürece çıkmamanı ya da benimle çıkmanı söylememin tek nedeni çiftleştikten sonra senin üzerindeki kokum ilk ay devri boyunca en güçlü halinde oluyor. Düşmanlar kokunu bir km ileriden alabilirler ve ölümün eşiğinde olana kadar tehlikede olduğunu anlayamam.” Baekhyun’un yüzünde belirgin olan farkındalık Yixing'i gülümsetti ve onu başka bir öpücüğe çekti. “Senin ve benim üzerimdeki Alfa kokusunun altında yatan Omeganın kokusunu alabilirler.” diye açıklıyordu. “Ben de saldırı tehdidi altındayım çünkü tüm bölge benim statümü biliyor ancak kendimi koruyabilirim ya da ölmeden önce onları öldürebilirim. Senin yanında olmadığımda güvenliğini sağlayamam ve bu beni korkutuyor.”

Aralarında bir sessizlik oluştu. Yixing uzanarak Baekhyun’un yanağını kavradı ve Omega gözlerini kapatarak içgüdüsel bir şekilde ona kendini bırakınca gülümsedi. Onun etrafındaki gardı tamamen iniyordu ve eşinin bu yumuşak yanını gördüğünde kalbi hızlanıyordu. Onu yeniden öptü ve Jongin’in çalılıkların ardından sızlandığını duyunca kıkırdadı.

“Yifan gittiğinden beri orada olduğunu biliyorum.” Baekhyun aniden seslendi ve gözlerini açtığında içlerinde kıvılcım belirdi. “Jongin, sevdiğin her şeye yemin ediyorum—eğer bunu birisine anlatırsan, ben—“

Heyecanlı ulumalar Baekhyun’un sözlerini kesti ve eşi sinirle hırlayınca Yixing güldü. Baekhyun genç Alfanın peşinden koşmak için ayağa kalktığında bir adım atamadan kendi bileğine takılmasıyla yanlarından tuttu. Dokunuşunun altında Baekhyun sakinleşti ve Jongin hemen kaçtı; Yixing ayağa kalkıp Baekhyun’un beline elini atarak onu kendine çekti ve kulağına fısıldadı. _“Henüz seni yürüyemez hale gelene kadar becermedim –bu geceki cezan bu olsun mu?”_


	4. Jongdae

Yixing bilgisayarındaki videoyu tekrar açarken gülümsemesi daha geniş olamazdı. Sevgilisi görünmeden önce bir saniyelik sessizlik ve karartı oldu; elinde bu gezegendeki en hayran olunası tavşan vardı ve bu görüntüyle bayılacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Dünyayı aydınlatan biricik gülümsemesi ve kollarındaki onun kadar hayran olunası pelüşüyle Jongdae ölümcüldü.

“Kaç oldu bu? Altı?”

Basket topunu masanın altından alıp omzunun üstünden atarken gülümsemesi sekteye uğramadı bile; ani atakla ev arkadaşının çığlığının tadını çıkardı. “İzninle, Han.” Sevgilisi tavşana eskimo öpücükleri kondururken neşeyle gülümsedi. “Yedi.” Luhan’ın arkasından homurdandığını, topu saydırdığını ve durakladığını duydu.

“Benim hatam.” Yixing arkasını dönseydi büyük olanın ilgisizce omuz silktiğini görürdü. “Jongdae kongreden ne zaman dönecek?”

Video Jongdae’nin tavşanı kaldırarak küçük kolunu kameraya sallamasıyla ve son anda Baekhyun’un görüntüye girerek barış işareti yapmasıyla son buluyordu. _“Mutlu yıllar Yixing!”_ Jongdae yüzü mutluluktan parlayarak bağırdı. _“Umarım küçük bir tavşancık evlat edinmemi umursamazsın! Kongreden döndüğümde ona isim verelim!”_

_“Han, geldiğimde seni bir sürü öpücük ve kucaklamayla saldıracağım, tamam mı?”_ Baekhyun ardından söyledi ve aniden kamera önünde ciddileşti. _“Sana adil bir uyarı verdim.”_

Video Jongdae’nin tavşanın yüzünü kameraya bastırmasıyla bitti ve Yixing kendini tutamayıp güldü. İçi mutluluk ve aşkla doluydu; hala Jongdae’yle geçen sene tanışmadıkları zamanı anlayamıyordu. Birbirine girmiş kulaklığını çözmeye çalışırken rastgele Jongdae’nin YouTube videolarından birine denk geldiği güne hep minnettar kalacaktı; kavga etseler ve günlerce birden fazla kez birbirlerini yatıştırsalar bile asla pişman değildi.

Bir ses duyduğunda arkasına döndü ve Luhan’ın yıkanacak kıyafetlerinin yanında yerde yüzüstü uzandığını görünce şaşırdı. Luhan odaya girdiğinde gerçekten dikkatli olmalıydı. “Sen orada iyi misin, Han?” diye sordu ve diğerinin başparmağını havaya kaldırmasını izledi. “Ne zaman geleceklerini biliyorsundur. Baekhyun ‘art bir’i doldurmak için onunla gitti.”

“Biliyorum.” Luhan yerde mırıldadı ve Yixing ona güldü. “Ama ben de onu özledim ve tüm öpücük ve kucaklamalarını istiyorum.”

“O zaman oyun planını gerçekten anlamıyorum.” Yixing mutfağa gitmek için kalkarak söyledi. Odasındaki bitmeyen bu dağınıklıktan kaçınarak Luhan’ın futbol maçında yaraladığı bacağından kaçmak için üstünden atladı ve telefonunu eline alırken hımladı. “Eve gelmelerine daha bir gün olduğunu hatırladım da sana da bunu hatırlatmalıyım. Bunda hiç mantıklı bir şey yok.”

Telefonunda yüzlerce mesaj vardı; Instagram hesabındaki ve YouTube kanalındaki yorumlardı. Hepsinin kendisine Jongdae’nin YouTube kanalına son yüklediği videonun linkini göndermiş olmasıyla gülümsedi._ ‘Funky JD Incorporated’ _bir sürü takipçi kazanmıştı ama _‘ZYIXING’_ de öyleydi. Kendisi ve eşit derecedeki ünlü YouTuber sevgilisinin başından beri ilişkilerini belgesel gibi kameraya aldıklarını hatırlayınca kendi kendine kıkırdadı. Başından beri izleyip tüm arkadaşlarını sinir ediyorlardı.

Luhan’ın arkasında seke seke geldiğini duydu ve koltuk değneklerinin sesini duymadığını fark edince kaşlarını çattı. Mutfağa girmeden önce sağa döndü ve ön kapının yanındaki duvara yaslı değneklere baktı. Luhan tam arkasında donup kaldı ve Yixing yenilgiyle iç çekerek çay yapmak için mutfağa girdi.

Ev arkadaşına düzgünce bakmadığı için Baekhyun onu öldürecekti.

**

Jongdae’nin telefonun ekranındaki yüzü gerçeğiyle hiç karşılaştırılamazdı. Yüzüne dokunamıyordu ya da dudaklarını öpemiyordu ama Yixing alabildiği her şeyi alacaktı; yatakta yuvarlanarak örtülerin altına girdi. Sevgilisi bu hareketlerine güldü; sesi gecenin bir yarısında çok yumuşak geliyordu. Yixing sevgilisi utanarak ağzını kapatınca gülümsedi.

“Videonu gördüm.” Yixing, Jongdae’nin kaşlarının kalkmasını izledi.

“Görmeni umuyordum.” Jongdae yumuşak bir sesle söyledi ve kedi gibi görünen gülümsemesi dudaklarında belirgindi. “Sevgilim onsuz yaptığım videoları izlemeseydi hayal kırıklığına uğrardım.”

Yixing dudak büktü ve çok sıcak olduğu için örtüyü hemen üstünden attı. “Bana karşı çok acımasızsın.” Sızlandığında Jongdae kendisine güldü. Arka planda Baekhyun’un konuştuğunu duyabiliyordu. Luhan, Jongdae’yi susturması için kapısına vurdu ama onu görmezden geldi. “Ama yine de seni seviyorum.”

Jongdae’nin kahkahası yumuşak bir gülümsemeye dönüştü; göz kenarlarının kırışması Yixing'i kalbini hızlandırıyordu. Ani bir özlem dalgası göğsünü doldurdu. Anlamıyordu bile. Birbirlerini görmeden ya da tanımadan yaşayabilmişlerdi ancak şu anda beraberlerdi ve (kavga etseler bile) ayrı kalmaya dayanamıyorlardı. “Lu’yla sizi havaalanından almaya çalışacağız.” Jongdae’nin yüzünün anlayış ve ilgiyle yumuşamasını izledi.

“Tamam. Ama gelemezseniz, Chanyeol bizi alabileceğini söyledi.”

“Seninle gitmesi için onu seçmediğin için hala kırgın.”

Jongdae homurdandı ve Baekhyun onu iterek küçük ekrana girdiğinde yüzünü buruşturdu. Baekhyun’un telefonundan Luhan’ı da görebiliyordu. “Jongdae beni sevdiği, onu hiç sevmediği için kıskanıyor.”

“Doğru.” Jongdae gülerek ekledi ve en yakın arkadaşını ittirdi. “Senden sonra en çok Baekhyun’u seviyorum, aşkım.” Yixing sevgi sözcüğüyle kocaman gülümsedi. “Havaalanı güvenliğiyle konuştum bu arada. Yurt içi uçuş olduğu için tavşanı uçağa almama izin veriyorlar.”

“Gerçekten mi?” Yixing başını kafası karışarak yana eğdi. “Az önce bir fincan çayla rahatlarken bunu merak ediyordum.”

Jongdae başını sevgiyle iki yana salladı ve karnının üzerine uzandı. “Evet, sonra ona tatlı bir isim verip mutlu, sağlıklı ve bir sürü havuç yiyene kadar onu yetiştireceğiz.”

Yixing başını salladı; Jongdae ve tavşanlar konusunda her şeyi yapmaya hazırdı. “Tavşana bakarken ihtiyacımız olacakların listesini hazırladım ben çoktan.” Mırıldandı. “Başka bir şeye ihtiyacımız var mı diye ders aralarında yarın tekrar bakacağım.” Jongdae esneyerek başını kollarının üstüne koyunca gülümsedi. “Neden gidip uyumuyorsun, Jongdae? Sonra görüşürüz.”

“Ama ben seninle daha çok konuşmak istiyorum.”

“Uyuyana kadar sana şarkı söylesem?” diye önerdi ve gitarını almak için kalktı. “Haydi ama. Karnının üzerinde uyuma.” Jongdae homurdanınca güldü ve birbirlerini görebilmeleri için telefonunu çevirdi. Yumuşak bir sesle hımlayarak gitarını ayarladı ve bir nota çaldı. “Seni özledim.”

Jongdae’nin onu verdiği gülümseme içini sıcacık etmişti ve karşılığında ona öpücük yolladı. Yumuşacık görünüyordu; Yixing onu kollarına alıp sonsuza kadar orada saklamak istiyordu. Çalmaya başladı ve uykuya dalana kadar Jongdae hımlayarak ona eşlik etti. “Ben de seni özledim.”

**

Yixing ve Luhan havaalanında Jongdae ve Baekhyun’la buluşamayacak kadar meşgullerdi; eve geldiklerinde orada olacaklarına dair söz veren mesaj gönderdiler. Üniversite profesörü arkasını dönüp katılımın önemini anlatırken Yixing sinirlenerek sessizce inledi. Derse mezun olmak için ihtiyacı varsa, çok önemliydi ama bir haftalık ayrılıktan sonra Jongdae’yi görmek iki gün kaçırmaktan çok, çok daha önemliydi.

Sonunda sınıftan çıkınca rahatlayarak iç çekti ve sinirle parmaklarını saçlarının içinden geçirdi. Aniden beline dolanan kollara ve görüşünün önüne giren kafaya hazırlıklı değildi. Şok olmuş halde donup kaldı çünkü YouTube’u en az bir defa ziyaret eden birisi mutlaka onu tanırdı.

Ancak daha sonra diğerinin giydiği kapüşonluyu fark etti ve üç yıl önce tatil için eve gittiğinde Changsha’dan aldığı _eski kapüşonlusu _olduğunu fark edince yüzüne bir gülümseme yayıldı. Jongdae sonunda göründüğünde kalbi göğsünde hızlıca atmaya başladı ve adamı sıkıca kollarıyla sarmalayarak dudaklarını sömürmek için eğildi çünkü onu çok, _çok özlemişti_.

Jongdae’nin dudaklarından dökülen iniltiyi yuttu Yixing ve onu nazikçe karşı duvara yaslayarak kafesinin içine aldı. Birbirlerini görmeyeli yıllar olmuş gibi hissettiriyordu ve Jongdae’nin soğuk parmakları tişörtünün içine girip sırtını çizdiğinde inledi Yixing. Sıcak bedenleri arasında arzu dalgası vardı ama koridorun sonundan bir öksürük sesi gelince her şey durmuştu.

İsteksizce ayrıldılar ve Yixing, Jongdae’nin çenesinden kulağına hat çizerek kulak memesini dişledi. Onları kimin böldüğüne bakmak için geri çekilmeden önce sevgilisinin dudaklarından dökülen kahkahayı duyabiliyordu.

Utanmış bir Jongin, diğer bir arkadaşları Seulgi ile karşılarında dikiliyordu. Seulgi heyecanlı, hayran budalası gibi görünürken Jongin’in son beş dakika önceki anılarını silmek istermiş gibi göründüğünü fark edince Jongdae ile beraber güldü Yixing.

İkisi de hareket etmedi; Yixing, Jongdae’ye yaslanarak bedenini tembelce duvara bastırdı ve Jongin abartılı bir şekilde kollarını havaya kaldırdı. “İkiniz niye böylesiniz?!” Bağırdığında Seulgi sıçrayageldi. “Siz ikiniz yarı-ünlü YouTuber’sınız ve tüm dünyanın gözü önünde ev yapımı_ kişisel_ video çekmeye hazırsınız! Birbirinize ve iyi günde kötü günde yanınızda duran gerçek arkadaşlarınıza karşı daha çok saygılı olmalısınız!”

Yixing ani patlamayla kaşlarını kaldırdı ve Jongin’in aklından neler geçtiğini merak etti. Jongdae’nin eli beline götürerek kendisini ittiğini hissedince şaşkınca bakışlarını çevirdi. “Jongdae?” Sevgilisi endişeli görünüyordu. Arkasına bakıp Jongin’in ağlamak üzere olduğunu ve Seulgi’nin ona sarıldığını görünce Jongin’le ilgili bir şey olmuş olabileceğini düşündü.

“Bunu hallederim ben.” Seulgi onlara rahatlatıcı bir gülümseme sundu ve hızlıca Jongin’i uzaklaştırdı. “Uzun bir gün oldu.”

Endişe Jongdae’den dalga dalga yayılıyordu ve genç olan sıkıca elini tutunca kaşlarını çattı Yixing. Jongdae’nin Jongin’e küçük kardeşiymiş gibi ne kadar çok değer verdiğini biliyordu. İkilinin arkasından gitmek yerine Jongdae onu öteki yöne çekiştiriyordu.

“Ben ilgilenemediğimde Seulgi’nin ona bakacağına güveniyorum.” Jongdae sessizce açıkladı ve dudakları öpücüklerinden dolayı hala şişti. “Muhtemelen yine Chanyeol’la alakalı ve ben de onun kıçına tekmeyi basacağım.”

Gurur ve şefkat Yixing'in göğsünü doldurdu; sevgilisi gerektiğinde güçlü ve sert olabiliyordu. Chanyeol’un birkaç oğlan ve kızla bilardo oynadığı kafeteryaya giderken itaatkâr bir şekilde peşinden gidiyordu.

Jongdae onunla aniden kavga etmeye başlayınca Yixing neler olduğunu anlamamıştı ancak binadan kovulmadan önce Jongdae’yi tutup yumuşak mırıltıları ve öpücüklerle sakinleştirene kadar onun peşinden giderek sessizce onu izlemişti.


	5. Minseok

“Minseok yıl boyunca senin tamircin olarak atanacak.”

Önündeki Kurul sıkılmış görünüyordu ve gözleri son Kurul üyesinde durana kadar –bakışları sertleşmişti—Yixing tek tek, dikkatle tüm üyelere baktı. Luhan’ın gözlerinde kendini belli eden bir parıltı vardı—normaldekinden daha parlaktı—ve Yixing bunun iyi bir şey olmadığını biliyordu.

“Performansı ve estetik oranları artırmak için.” Luhan cümlesini bitirdi ve dudakları küçük bir gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. “Sorun var mı?”

Yixing'in bir sürü sorusu vardı. O ve Jongdae avcı olduklarından beri iki kişilik takımdılar. İlerlemeleri ve ünleri şu ana kadar tarihte kaydedilen en iyisiydi. Tamirci olsa bile takımlarında başkasına ihtiyaçları olmamalıydı. Jongdae ve o gerektiğinde uçaklarını tamir edebiliyorlardı. Ancak bu Kurul’dan gelen direkt bir emirdi. _Estetik oran da neydi be?!_

Yixing kaşlarını çattı. “Hayır, efendim.”

“Harika.” Luhan durumdan oldukça memnun bir halde mırıldandı. “Yerleştirme istasyonunda seni bekleyecek.”

Yixing en yakın arkadaşının yüzündeki sırıtışı silemeden önce oradan ayrıldı.

**

Yixing, Jongdae ile beraber yerleştirme istasyonuna vardığında yeni tamircilerinin yaşlı, kaypak, yüzü yağdan parlayan, onlara sırıttığında birkaç dişi eksik bir kadın/adam olmasını bekliyordu. Görmeyi ummadığı şey ise uçağın açık kaportasından sarkan ve motoruyla uğraşan kısa boylu bir adamdı. Ayaklarıyla ritim tutturarak şarkı söylüyordu hatta. Görüntüyle beraber Yixing'in göğsüne tuhaf bir sıcaklık yayıldı. Adamın şarkı söyleyen sesi Jongdae’ninki kadar güzeldi.

“Merhaba.” Yixing uçaklarının tanında durarak seslendi ve adamın kendini göstermesini bekledi. “Sizin yeni tamircimiz Minseok olduğunuzu varsayıyorum.”

“Ah, evet!” Yumuşak bir ses motorda yankılandı. Ayaklarını sallayarak kendisini metal platforma çekmeye çalışıyordu. “Affedersiniz!”

“Luhan bu kadar küçük olduğundan hiç bahsetmedi.” Jongdae çabalayan adama merakla bakarak mırıldandı.

“Sana bir şey söylemediğine şaşırdım.” Yixing mırıldanarak karşılık verdi ve kızaran arkadaşına kaş çattı. “Ona rapor vermedin, değil mi?”

“Aylardır birbirimizi görmediğimiz için beni suçlayabilir misin?” Jongdae sızlandı; sessiz istasyonda oldukça yankılandı. Yixing partnerine iyice baktığında saçlarının dağıldığını ve utanmasına rağmen yanaklarının sağlıklı bir pembelikte olduğunu görebiliyordu. “Ayrıca, ona gök cisimlerini verdim, değil mi? Önemli olan bu.”

Yixing gözlerini devirmekte tereddüt etmedi ve aracın hareket ettiğini belirten bip sesini duyunca hızla platforma döndü. Sessiz yerde yankılanan makinenin pır sesleriyle işkence gibi uzun bir süreçti; platform sonunda kalkana kadar nefesini tuttuğunu fark etmemişti bile Yixing. Jongdae önlerindeki görüntüye ıslık çaldı ve Yixing'in _ağzı açık kaldı_.

Minseok yanaklarındaki yağ izlerine ve yüzündeki ter damlalarına rağmen muhteşem birsiydi. Üzerinde sıfır kollu tişört ve tulum vardı; tulumun üst kısmı çözülmüş be beline bağlanmıştı. Yixing hayatında hiçbir şeye çekici dememişti. Kestane rengi gözlerinin üzerine düşen saçları ter ve yağdan yapış yapış olmuştu ama Yixing geri döndüklerinde Luhan’a teşekkür etmesi gerektiğini düşünüyordu.

“Sen Yixing misin?” Minseok ikisini merakla inceleyerek sordu. Elini beline astığı eski bir paçavraya sildi ve Yixing'e göre kolundaki kaslar büyüleyiciydi. Yixing'in belindeki kılıcı başıyla işaret etti. “Uçağın avcısı mısın?”

Önündeki adam tarafından büyülendiği için Yixing'in nefes almayı hatırlaması gerekmişti. “Evet.” Minseok parlak bir şekilde gülümseyince nefesini tuttu. “Ben Yixing, bu da Jongdae.”

“Memnun oldum.” Minseok kısaca cevapladı ve gülerek platformdan atladı. Yixing, Minseok’un kendisinden kısa olduğunu—muhtemelen Jongdae’yle aynıydı— biraz geç fark etti ve Minseok partnerine döndü. “Güney yarımkürede başka gök cisimlerinin görüldüğünü duydum.”

Partneri ve yeni tamirci detayları konuşurken Yixing sessiz kaldı; Jongdae onları uçağa götürerek holografik haritayı gösterirken arkalarından sessizce izledi. Kırmızıyla işaretlenmiş yerlerin onlara atandığını tahmin etmek için dahi olmaya gerek yoktu ama hangilerinin diğer avcıların kapsamına girdiğini anlamak için gerek vardı.

Minseok hangilerinde daha az kargaşa olduğunu anlamıştı ve Yixing bir molaya ihtiyacı olduğuna karar vererek sessizce odasına gitti.

**

“Benimle _dalga_ mı geçiyorsun?” Yixing dâhili telefonu alır almaz tısladı. Odasını arşınlıyor, sanki ortasında hayali bir hendek kazıyordu ve Luhan kıkırdayınca küfretti.

“Muhteşem birisi, değil mi? Tam ihtiyacın olan şey.”

“Yemin ederim senden nefret ediyorum.” Yixing karşılığında mırıldandı ve yapılmamış yatağına kaşlarını çatarak baktı; en yakın arkadaşının uzanmak yerine boğulması gerektiğine inanıyordu. “Bu hiç mantıklı değil!”

“Aksine,” Luhan’ın sesi sakin ve kesin geliyordu. “Jongdae uçağının ne senin ne de onun tamir edemeyeceği sert bir gelişime ihtiyacı olduğunu bana söylemeye karar vermiş. Minseok’un olabildiğince çabucak işe ihtiyacı olarak kurumumuza tam zamanında başvurduğuna inanıyorum.”

Yixing açıklamasının yarısının doğru olduğunu bilerek inledi. Son iki aydır şehirden şehre gitmek için çabalıyorlardı ve bir gün ikisi de uyurken uçağın yere çakılmamasına şaşırıyordu. “Yemin ederim senden nefret ediyorum.” Yeniden tekrarladı ve Luhan kıkırdayınca hırladı. Tam o anda bir sürü bip sesinin ardından kapının açıldığını duydu. “Değer verdiğin her şeye yemin olsun ki—“

“Luhan’ın tam bir göt deliği gibi davranabileceğini biliyorum ama bu işe gerçekten ihtiyacım vardı.”

Minseok, mermerden oyulmuş gibi duran temiz bir yüzle, eğlenmiş ifadesiyle kapısının girişinde dikiliyordu. İçeriye girmeden öylece bekleyerek dikiliyordu.

“Değer verdiğin her şeye yemin olsun ki ne, Yixing?” Luhan yeniden sordu ve sözünü neden kestiğini anlamadığı barizdi ancak bu, Yixing'i kendine getirmişti ve başını sallayarak Minseok’a girmesini işaret etti. Minseok sorgulamadan içeri girdi ve dâhili telefona elini uzattı. “Yixing?”

Yixing, Minseok’un telefonu elinden alarak kulağına yaslamasını ve kendisine özür dilercesine gülümsedikten sonra konuşmasını izledi. “Sana teşekkür etmem lazım, Han.” dedi. Minseok üzerine gelerek onu adım adım geriletirken Yixing'in gözleri kocaman oldu. “Yixing'in profili muhteşemlikten başka bir şey değil.”

Yixing, Luhan’ın gizli çöpçatanlığının başarısına övündüğünü _biliyordu _o yüzden attığı adımla Minseok’un gülümsemesi genişlerken kaşlarını çattı. Bacakları yatağa çarptığında bağırdı. Minseok uzanarak göğsünü dürttü ve öylece geriye düşerken nefesini tuttu; Minseok’u tekmelememek için bacakları ikiye ayrıldı.

“Bana bu pozisyonu verdiğin için onur duydum.” Minseok eliyle Yixing'in kucağını işaret etti. Yixing ne demek istediğini anlamadı ama yine de başıyla onayladı ve Minseok’un bir adımla aralarındaki mesafeyi kapatmasını kocaman gözlerle izledi. Bacaklarını iki yana koyarak Yixing'in kucağına oturdu; son derece rahat görünüyordu ve uygunsuz bir durum değilmiş gibi ona gülümsüyordu. “Eminim bu deneyimin tadını yıllarca çıkaracağım.”

Bu, Yixing için oldukça olağan dışı bir durumdu ve elleriyle ne yapacağını hiç bilmiyordu. Minseok, Luhan’la konuşmaya devam ederken elleri çarşafın üstüne yumruk olmuştu. Minseok’un dudaklarından dökülen her kelimenin çifte anlamı olduğuna emindi. Yixing bir avcıydı, Tanrı aşkına. Biraz alaya tolerans gösterebilmeliydi.

Ancak Minseok bir anda telefonu fırlattı ve koyu gözleri _ona_ odaklandığında Yixing _istedi._

“Gerçekten çok yakışıklısın.” Minseok dudaklarındaki küçük gülümsemeyle söyledi. Parmakları küpeleriyle oynuyor, Yixing'in kolunda geziniyor ve hiç durmuyordu. “Seni birisinin kapmadığına şaşıyorum.”

Yixing, aynı el uzanıp ensesindeki saçları çekiştirdiğinde titredi. Çok iyi hissettiriyordu ve bedenindeki sinirler gevşiyordu. “Meşguldüm.” Soru olmamasına rağmen sessizce cevapladı. Minseok eğildiğinde nefesini tuttu ve diğer elini Yixing'in boynuna dolayarak göğsünü kendine çekti. “Belki de seni bekliyordum?”

Minseok’un dudaklarından dökülen yumuşak kahkaha Yixing'i gülümsetti ve Minseok eğilerek sol gözünün tam altını öpünce donup kaldı. “Sevimlisin.” Minseok sevgiyle gülümseyerek söyledi ve ikisi de metal kapıdaki sesi duydu. Yine bir sürü bip sesi duyuldu odada ve Jongdae kapıyı tamamen açarak dışarıda belirmeden önce Minseok’un Yixing'in kucağından kalkması için anca zamanı oldu. Minseok ona arkadaş canlısı bir gülümseme sunarken içeriyi merakla süzüyordu. “Ben motoru en uygun koşullara ayarladıktan sonra, uzun menzil uçuşuna çıkacağız.”

Jongdae memnun bir şekilde gülümsedi ve Minseok’la beraber Yixing'in odasından ayrıldı. Aralarındaki mırıltılar duyuluyordu ama kapısı yeniden kapanırken Yixing onlara pek dikkat etmiyordu.

Odasının sessizliğinde Yixing ekstra sıcaklığın gitmesine tepki göstererek inledi. Avuçlarını gözlerine bastırarak bugünkü olaylardan dolayı başlayan baş ağrısını geçirmeye çalışıyordu ve bu yakınlıkta Minseok’la bir gün daha nasıl geçireceğini bilmiyordu.

Dâhili telefonu bipledi ve bulana kadar eliyle yerde aradı. Yeni bir bip sesi duyuldu ve gözlerini açtığında üstündeki holografik görüntüyle karşılaştı; Luhan’ın yüzü bir geyiğinki kadar ciddi görünüyordu.

“Jongdae adında memnuniyet ödememi istiyorum. Teşekkürler.”

Yixing yeniden inleyerek telefonu kapattı ve cebine attıktan sonra köprüye geri dönmek için odasından ayrıldı. Minseok’un motoru tamir etmesi ne kadar sürecek bilmiyordu ama en azından sonraki gezilerinde ara verdiklerinde en iyi şekilde kullanmak için ne kadar çok gök cismi toplayabileceklerinin haritasını oluşturabilirdi.

Oysaki her on dakikada bir, Jongdae motoru test etsin diye Minseok’un ön cama tıklamasını; Jongdae başını her çevirdiğinde Yixing'e müstehcen ifadeler ve hareketler yapmasını beklemiyordu.

Gerçekten uzun ve_ sert_ bir yıl olacaktı.


	6. Sehun (M)

“Benimle dalga geçiyorsun, değil mi?”

Yixing o gün on beşinci kez iç çekti ve başını evraklardan kaldırma zahmetine girmedi. Yığında en az on farklı vakanın dosyası vardı ve tek istediği olabildiğince az bir zorlukla her birini kapatmaktı. “Hiç dalga geçtim mi?” diye sordu ve homurtuyu duyunca kaş çattı.

“Cidden mi?” Sehun inanamazlıkla sordu. Yixing başını kaldırdığında bir eli kalçasında Sehun’un kendisine umursamazca baktığını görünce hiç şaşırmadı. Üstündeki timsah derisi takım elbise olmasaydı sevimli görünebilirdi. “İlk olarak bunu giymemi istedin; şimdi de _elbise giymemi_ mi istiyorsun?”

Yixing omuz silkerek evrak yığınına geri döndü. “Ben bir sorun göremiyorum.”

“Çünkü elbise giyecek sen değilsin!”

“Bence bir elbisenin içinde çok güzel görünürsün.” Yixing sayfayı çevirip imzasını atarken söyledi. “Ayrıca, elbise içindeki ben olmadığım için daha az hazırlanma zamanım olacak.” Hımlayarak sayfayı yeniden çevirdi ve gözleriyle taradı. “Vaka için gerekliyse, gereklidir. Akademiden mezun olmadan önce bunların hepsini öğrendin. Sana hatırlatmama gerek var mı?”

İki saniye içinde hoşnutsuz, sinirli bir homurtu ve ardından yere pat pat basan ayak sesleriyle ofis kapısının çarpılması duyuldu. Yixing seslice gülmemek için dudaklarını ısırdı.

**

Hükümet şöleni tam olarak Yixing'in beklediği gibi değildi; salon büyük ama inanılmaz derecede kalabalıktı. En güzel şekilde giyinmiş birçok kadın ve erkek vardı ancak izini sürecekleri ve içeriye alacakları kişinin tanımına odada en az 10 adam uyuyordu. Kolundan boynuna ilerleyen eli hissedince nefesini tuttu; uzun parmaklar ensesinden tutup onu yakına çekti ve Sehun kulağının altındaki yere yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Yemin ederim,” Sehun mırıldanıyordu. “Bu elbisenin içinde benden 10 kat daha güzel görünürdün.”

“Aksine,” Yixing derin bir nefes aldı; geri çekilmeye ve hilekâr partnerini boynundan uzaklaştırmaya çalışıyordu. “Bu elbise tam senin boyuna ve bedenine göre dikildi. İlk kez boyumdan memnunum.”

“Spekülasyon yapabilirim.” Sehun mırıldandı; yaşlı bir çift kalabalığa karışmadan onları süzünce hemen gülümsedi. Yixing onları selamladı ve kibarca gülümsedi; Sehun’un sesi ve sert hatları yumuşadı ve önündeki adamın dediği şeye gülerken gözleri kısıldı. Yixing, Sehun’un gerçekten çok güzel göründüğünü düşünüyordu.

Sehun takımındaki en iyi ajanlardan birisiydi çünkü karşı cinsin kıyafetlerini giymeyi ve başarılı bir şekilde başka bir kimliğe bürünmeyi gerektiren bir vakayı zaferle kapatabilen iki kişiden yalnız biriydi. Bu sanatı mükemmel bir şekilde icra ediyordu ve Yixing, Sehun’un insanları kolayca etkisi altına almasını izlemekten kendini alamıyordu.

“Ne zaman evleneceksiniz?”

Soru Yixing'i hazırlıksız yakalamıştı ve hemen dikkatini önlerindeki kadına çevirdi. Onun yaşındaki bir kadına göre aşırı şık görünüyordu ama Yixing onu düzeltmedi ve—

“Teklif ettiğinde, tabii ki.” Sehun küçük bir kahkahayla cevapladı ve parmakları Yixing'in koluna sıkıca yapışmıştı. Yixing kadın konuşmaya devam ederken sadece parmakları titremesine rağmen Sehun’un hiç bu kadar kıvrandığını görmemişti. “Ama inanıyorum ki, çok uzun sürmeyecek.”

“Sana bakışlarına bakılırsa…” Kadın, kocası _‘genç âşıkları kıvrandırmayı bırak,’_ demeden önce ekledi. “Sana teklif etmemiş olmasına çok şaşırdım.”

“Ne?” Sehun nefesini tuttu ve inanamayarak Yixing'e döndü ancak Yixing bakışlarını çifte odaklayarak onun gözleriyle buluşmayı reddetti. Ve hedefleri sonunda salona gelmişti. “Yixing—“

“Harekete geçme zamanı.” Sehun’un kulağına fısıldama cesareti bulunca Yixing sözünü kesti ve bakışları Sehun’un arkasındaki bir grup aynasıza odaklandı. Dudaklarının altındaki beyaz teni görmezden gelmeye çalışıyordu ve dünyadaki en iyi parfüm olduğunu iddia ettiği Sehun’un meyveli parfümünü içine çekti. “Saat bir yönünde.” Yumuşak dudaklar yanağına dokunduğunda yerinde sıçradı ve başını kaldırdığında Sehun’un hedeflerine odaklanan azimli bakışlarını gördü.

Ceketindeki parmaklar gevşedi ve Sehun yanından ayrılarak hedeflerinin yanına gitti. Sahte sarı saçları her adımıyla dalgalanıyordu. Yixing bir bardak daha şampanya alırken iç çekti.

**

Bir saat sonra Yixing'in siyah spor arabasına binerken Sehun tamamen dağılmış görünüyordu; saçları dağılmış, yanakları pembeleşmiş ve kırmızı ruju her yerine bulaşmıştı. Güzelliğin beden bulmuş haliydi ama bu dağınıklığa sebep olan Yixing değildi.

“Yaptın mı?” Yixing sessizce sorarken motoru çalıştırdı ve sonunda ziyaret binasından ayrıldı. Gözünün kenarından Sehun’un emniyet kemeriyle uğraştığını gördü ve uzanarak yuvasına oturttu.

“Tabii ki yaptım,” Sehun peruğu kafasından çıkarıp arkaya fırlatırken mırıldandı. “Daha azını mı bekliyordun?”

“Cidden mi?” Sehun’un makyajını silmek için mendil çıkarmasını izlerken sordu. Devam etmeyince Sehun’un kendisine tersçe bakmasıyla gülümsedi. “Tabii ki hayır. Sen en iyilerden birisisin.”

“Tabi öyleyim.” Sehun nazikçe makyajını siliyordu. Kendine bakmak için güneşliği indirmişti ve Yixing _‘vay canına, bunu her gün görebilmek…’ diye_ düşünmüştü. “Bana gargara ve bir öpücük borçlusun.”

Yixing ani istekle şaşırdı; trafikte bir anlığına yoldan çıkarak toparlandı. Gözleri kocaman halde başını çevirdiğinde Sehun’un maskarasını sildiğini gördü; ayağı gaza basmaya devam ederken şaşkındı ve kalbi hızlanmıştı. “Anlamadım?”

“Tekrar mı etmeliyim?” Sehun homurdanarak ona ters ters baktı. “Bana gargara ve bir öpücük borçlusun. Onu terk etmeden önce ihtiyacımız olan bilgileri almak için o morukla öpüşmek zorunda kaldım.”

Bu bilgiyle beraber Yixing'in göğsü öfkeyle doldu ve bakışlarını Sehun’a çevirdi. Bakışlarını ondan ayırmadan Sehun’un üzerinde herhangi bir iz var mı diye bedenini süzdü. “Başka bir şey oldu mu?” Sessizce sordu ve uzanıp Sehun’un bileğini tutarak inceledi. “Seni tuttu mu?” Torpido gözünü çenesiyle işaret ederek kaş çattı. “Gargara torpido gözünde.”

“Cankurtaranım.” Sehun mırıldandı ve aramaya başladı. “Uygunsuz bir şekilde demek istedin, değil mi?” Devam etti ve eliyle direksiyonu gösterdi. “Evine döndüğümüzde cevaplayacağım. Orada korumaları konumlandırdın, değil mi?”

“Daha azını mı bekliyordun?” Yixing gülümseyerek sordu ve Sehun’un hala elbisesi bedenine yapışmış halde üstünü başını düzeltmesine izin verdi; gargarayı ağzında çalkaladıktan sonra camı açarak tükürdü. Onu tanıdığı için muhtemelen eve girdikleri saniye elbiseden kurtulacaktı. “Tabii ki konumlandırdım.”

**

Yixing yanılmıştı. Çok konuda yanılmıştı; nereden başlayacağını bilmiyordu. Eve bir sokak kalmıştı ama şu anda yolun kenarında sıkışıp kalmışlardı; Sehun’un dudakları boynuna yapışmış, nazikçe emiyor ve dişliyordu. Elleriyle pantolonunun altından penisini okşayarak sertleştiriyordu. “Sehun.” Genç olan sonunda kemerini çözdüğünde iç çekti. “Ne yapıyorsun?”

“O iğrenç adamın tadını bedenimden silmeye çalışıyorum.”

Dakikalar içinde Sehun dudaklarını genişçe açarak penisine sarmıştı ve Yixing, elbise giymiş Sehun’un penisini dünyadaki en iyi şeymiş gibi yalayıp emmesinden daha zevk verici bir şey olmadığına yemin edebilirdi. Başını hareket ettirirken dilini şiş damarda gezdiriyordu ve Yixing yerinde kıpırdanarak küfrediyordu. Onu tamamen aldığında Sehun’un öğürmesini duymaktan çok hissetmişti.

“Lanet olsun, _Sehun_.” Yixing inledi ve parmaklarını sarışın buklelere geçirdi. _“Sehun.” _Adı dua gibi durmaksızın dudaklarından dökülüyordu ve Sehun memnuniyetle hımlayarak Yixing deri koltukta boşalana kadar daha hızlı çalışıyordu.

Baldırlarındaki parmaklar sıkılaştı ancak Sehun her şeyi yuttuktan sonra geri çekilerek dudaklarını yalayana kadar Yixing tepki verememişti. Görüntüyle ve Sehun’un kendisine en mutlu gülümsemesini sunmasıyla beraber inledi Yixing.

“Şimdi, eve gittiğimizde üstüme çıkacak ve nefes alamayana kadar beni becereceksin çünkü artık resmi olarak sevgiliyiz ve ara sıra vakalarda elbise giydiğim zamanların dışında penisini emmek için bir bahanem daha var.”


	7. Yifan

Ön kapıdan mutfağa giden iki çift çamurlu ayak izi vardı; onlardan dört ayaklı olan tam tezgâhın önünde bitiyordu ve Yixing kaşlarının titreştiğini hissedebiliyordu. İzler eşleştirdiğinde eli kadardı ve kocasının o farkına varmadan bunu tekrar tekrar yapmaya nasıl devam ettiğini merak ediyordu.

Oturma odasından ani hışırtı sesleri geldi ve Yixing kocasını ve davetsiz misafiri iş üstünde basmak için koşturdu. Saniyelerle kaçırmıştı; vardığında oturma odasının ortasında kitapları toplayan kocasıyla karşılaştı. Kaşlarını çattı. “Yifan.”

“Oh, Yixing.” Yifan tüm yüzüne yayılan gülümsemesiyle onu selamladı. Açık camlardan süzülen güneş ışınları sarı saçlarında parlarken göz alıcı görünüyordu ama pantolonu _çamurla kaplıydı. _“Eve geldiğini bilmiyordum.”

Yixing gözlerini devirdi; kalçasını arkaya doğru çıkartarak kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. “Oh. Eminim benim _‘Tatlım, ben geldim!’_ bağırışımı ve mutfağa giden çamurlu ayak izlerini gördüğümde kapıyı çarpmamı duymamışsındır.” Onu şüpheyle süzdü ve umursamaz ifadesinin yerine panik ve endişenin almasını, etrafına bakınmasını izledi. “O nerede? Erkek mi kız mı?”

Yifan seslice yutkundu ve elindeki kâğıtları masaya bırakarak zayıfça mırıldandı. “Kız.”

“Tamam.” Yixing sonunda ayak izlerinin arka bahçeye gittiğini gördü. Takip ederek dışarı çıktı ve izlerin evin tepesine gittiğini görünce kaş çattı. “_O_ nerede?”

“Bekle!” Yifan’ın paniklemiş sesini duydu ve Yixing baktığında kocasının açık kapılardan kendisine koşturduğunu gördü. “Gitme—“

Yixing kocasını öldürüp bedenini kurban olarak yaşlı şefe sunacağına yemin etti.

**

Yer ıslaktı, çimlerin üstü çiyle kaplıydı ve toprak önceki geceki yağmur fırtınasından dolayı yumuşaktı. Üzerinde kocaman, hareket eden bir yumru vardı ve Yixing gözlerini açıp kendisine bakan koca, yeşil gözlerle karşılaşınca yıkılacağını biliyordu.

Küçük ejderha onu dikkatle kokluyordu ve başını hafifçe hareket ettiriyordu; sonra burnunu boynuna sürtüyordu. Burun deliklerinden çıkan sıcak havayla isteksizce kıkırdadı ve mutlu sesiyle beraber ejderha hafifçe hırladı.

“Yixing?” Yifan sessizce sordu ve üzerlerine eğildiğinde Yixing'in güneşini kapattı. Şaşkın, korkmuş ve eğlenmiş görünüyordu. “İyi misin?”

Ejderhanın homurtusu artarak Yixing'in göğüs kafesini titretti ve Yifan nazikçe onu yere indirdi. Ejderha indirilmesine tuhaf bir hırlama sesi çıkardı ve ona sertçe baktıktan sonra arka bahçeye geri döndü. Yixing üzerinde 300 kiloluk ejderha olmadan daha rahat nefes alıyordu.

“Yixing?”

Yixing, Yifan’a onu nereden bulduğunu sorma zahmetine bile girmedi. Yifan’ın ormanda dolaşırken bu yaratığı bulduğunu, onun için üzüldüğünü ve ‘_çünkü eve ihtiyacı vardı, Yixing!’_ diyerek eve getirdiğini bilecek kadar uzun süredir bu adamla evliydi. Doğruldu ve Yifan’ın ayağa kalkmasına yardım etmesine izin verdi; sonra uzun olanı ittirdi. “Onu nerede tutmayı düşünüyorsun, Yifan? Bulup _yanında tutmak_ istediğin için getirdiğin tüm bu canlıları yanımızda tutamayız!”

Arkalarından bir kükreme duyuldu; Yifan ve Yixing döndüklerinde ejderhanın bahçelerini kazmayı, çiçeklerle oynamayı seven köpekle konuşmaya çalıştığını gördüler. Köpek ona havlıyordu ve kendinden çok daha büyük ejderhaya kafa tutmaya çalışıyordu.

Ejderhanın onu kovalamak için köpeği korkutmak adına kanatlarını savurduğunu görünce farkında olmadan gülümsedi Yixing. Gerçekten çok güzel bir görüntüydü ve bu adada geçirdiği yıllarda görmeyi umabileceği bir şey değildi. Bir el beline dolanarak onu Yifan’ın göğsüne çekince kalbi hızlanmıştı. Yifan’a ve böyle güzel canlılara karşı zaafı vardı.

“Onu yanımızda tutmak zorunda değiliz.” Yifan yumuşak bir sesle mırıldandı ve Yixing iç çekti. “Ama en azından gitmeden önce onu biraz eğitebilir miyim?”

Yixing bunun nereye gideceğini biliyordu o yüzden zaman limiti koyarak Yifan’ın köprücük kemiklerini öptü ve eve geri döndü. “Üç günün var, sonra o gidecek.”

**

Üç gün içinde Yixing küçük ejderhanın yeni babası olarak atanmıştı. Her gün ejderhanın çarşafı yırtarak aralarına girmeye çalışmasıyla bir saat önce uyanıyordu ve Yixing en sonunda ejderhayla ilgilenmesi için Yifan’ı yataktan atıyordu; daha sonra yeni çarşaf almak için dışarı çıkıyordu. Yifan ‘_Tüm vitaminleri aldığından emin olmalıyız, Xing!_’ dediği için ekstra yemek pişiriyordu. Daha sonra oyun oynarlarken ya da çatı katından eski oyuncağı nasıl yakalayacağını öğretirken Yifan’ın kahkahası ve ejderhanın neşeli kükremelerinin evde, arka bahçede yankılanmasıyla uğraşıyordu. Ancak onları geriden izlerken Yixing bunları çok da kafasına takmıyordu.

**

Son günde saatler sonra, Yixing arka bahçeye bakan büyük camların önündeki çekyatta oturuyordu. Yifan tüm bedeni terle kaplı ve kesik kesik soluyarak içeri girdiğinde Yifan’ın Başkent’teki dükkândan aldığı son kitabı tararken güneş ışınlarının tenini yıkamasına izin veriyordu. Hızla yanına geldi ve cama yapışana kadar genç olanı pek nazik olmayan bir şekilde ittirdi; sonra Yifan’ın sıcak bedeni bedenine yapışarak onu kafesledi.

Yixing burnunu kırıştırarak temkinle onu kokladı. “Kokuyorsun ve burası çok sıcak.” Sızlanarak Yifan’ın kolunu kitapla hafifçe vurdu ve onu ittirmeye çalıştı. Yifan ona bilmişçesine gülümseyince ve dudaklarına tatlı bir öpücük kondurunca gevşedi.

“Ben burada olduğum için daha sıcak olduğunu mu söylüyorsun?” Yifan alay etti.

Yixing homurdandı. “Çok beklersin.”

“Kim ne derse desin bana hep kötü davranıyorsun.”

Yixing'in dudaklarından kahkaha döküldü ve kocasına gülümsedi çünkü komik somurtması onu öpme isteği uyandırıyordu. O yüzden diğer zamanlardaki gibi yaptı. Yifan’ı öptü. Basit bir öpücüktü ve Yixing, Yifan’ın dudaklarının gülümsemeyle kıvrıldığını hissediyordu. Geri çekilince iç çekti ve uzanarak Yifan’ın çenesine nazik bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Sana karşı nazik de olabilirim.” Yixing mırıldandı ve Yifan kıkırdayarak yeniden dudaklarını öpünce içi mutlulukla doldu. “Seni seviyorum.”

Yifan itirafıyla güldü; yumuşak ve alçaktı sesi. Yixing kalbinin yıllar önce olduğu gibi hızlandığını hissediyordu. “Bir şeyi ispat etmek için söylemiyorsun, değil mi?”

Ve yıllar önce olduğu gibi Yixing gözlerini devirerek kitaba devam etmek için yastığa yaslandı. Gülümsemesi yüzünden ayrılmıyordu. “Tabii ki hayır. Seni ve tüm tuhaf eğilimlerini seviyorum.”

Ani bir çarpma sesi evde yankılandı ve Yixing kulağına çok yakın gelen sesle irkildi. Evde bir hasar var mı diye korkmuş bir halde arkasına bakındı ve Yifan’ın kahkahasını bastırmaya çalıştığını gördü. Yixing ona şaşkınca baktığında Yifan camı işaret etti. “Um, o—“

Açıkçası Yixing ejderhanın temiz olan camlarına yapıştığını görmeyi beklemiyordu. Cam bariyerlere ve rahatsız edici olmasına rağmen onları gördüğü için çok heyecanlı görünüyordu; özellikle de burnunu yapıştırmış camı sıvıyordu. Ama sonra camları pençelemeye başladı ve Yixing onlara gelebilmek için camı tırmalamasını korkuyla izliyordu.

“Hayır!” Bağırdı ve doğrularak kitabı cama fırlattı. Ses ejderhayı hazırlıksız yakalamıştı; gözleri kocaman halde cama vurmaya başladı. “Hayır! Camları çizemezsin!” Ejderha üzgün ve kafası karışmış halde durakladığında Yixing dönerek kocasının omzuna bir tane çaktı. “Çabuk dışarı çıkıp camları yenilettir! Başka bir yenileme parasını_ ben_ ödemeyeceğim!”

Yifan’ın gözleri ejderhanınki kadar kocaman oldu ve çekyattan kalktı. “Tamam, Xing.” Mırıldandıktan sonra hızla yok oldu. Uçması için Yifan havaya ejderhaya bir şey fırlattı ve camları kontrol etti; parmaklarını uzun çiziklerde gezdirirken yüzündeki ekşimeyi anlamak için dahi olmaya gerek yoktu.

“Bunu sen ödüyorsun!” Yixing bağırdı ve kocasına camdan ters ters baktı. “İstisnası yok!”

“Tamam, Xing!” Yifan seslendi ve ejderha sırtına binerek onu cama yapıştırdı. Acıyla inledi ama _“Seni seviyorum.”_ Fısıltısıyla Yixing'in dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrılmıştı.

Ejderha o sözlere cevap verircesine neşeyle kükredi ve Yixing kahkahalara boğuldu. Yifan’ın mırıldanmasını ve kendisini camdan ayırmasını izledi. Ejderhayı etkili bir şekilde üzerinden indirdi ancak onunla yeniden oynamaya başlamadan önce onu azarladı. Yixing zaten başka bir şeyin olmasını beklemiyordu.


	8. Zitao

Amigoluk her zaman Yixing'in hayatının bir parçası olmamıştı. Aslında, bir grup kızın kısacık etekler giyerek ve aşırı enerjik bir şekilde takımı neşelendirmesi üzerine hiç düşünmemişti. Fizik kuralları ve termodinamik kadar kafasını karıştırıyordu. _Termodinamiğin_ ne olduğunu bildiğini fark edince daha çok kafasını karıştırıyordu.

Ancak sonra üniversite başladı ve Yixing amigoluğun tamamen bambaşka bir ölçekte olduğunu apaçık bir cazibeyle fark etti. Gece gündüz devam eden sert rekabetler ve durmaksızın eğitim vardı. Hatta amigoların sürekli şikâyet ettikleri kesin bir diyetleri ve takımda olmanın verdiği büyük yaralanmalar vardı. Bir grup amigo yanından geçerken onlara kocaman gözlerle bakıyordu; erkek ve kız üyeler konuşuyor, protein çubukları yiyor ve üniformalarını giymiş halde pratik odasına gidiyor olurlardı. Birisinin yanağını öpmesiyle yerinde sıçradı; gözleri kocaman olarak kim olduğuna bakmak için arkasını döndü.

Zitao yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle –yine her zamanki gibi çok güzel görünüyordu—ve üniformasıyla karşısında dikiliyordu. “Selam.” Elinde katlanmış bir dosya ve telefon vardı; sırt çantası gevşek bir şekilde sallanıyordu ve Yixing kendisini başkasıyla karıştırdığını düşünüyordu ancak Zitao dudaklarını büzmüş, hafifçe öne eğilerek beklentiyle ona bakıyordu.

Yixing inanamazlıkla güldü –hala bir amigoyla çıktığına inanamıyordu—ve gülümseyerek ona baş eğip sevgilisiyle yarı yolda buluştu. Çoğu öpücükleri kısaydı; genelde ders ve pratik aralarında oluyordu ama Zitao çilek tadındayken bunu pek umursamıyorlardı. Yixing bir elini ensesine koyarak onu tuttu.

Bu şekilde Yixing'in yaklaşması, sevgilisinin ağzını yalaması ve dudaklarından yumuşak, memnun bir mırıltının dökülmesini sağlaması daha kolaydı. Yixing'in öpüşürken hep gülümsemesine ve kalbini hızlandırmasına neden oluyordu çünkü onu çok, çok seviyordu.

“Pratiğe gitmem lazım.” Zitao öpücükleri arasında fısıldadı. Derse giden öğrenciler yanlarından geçip gidiyorlardı. Ancak Yixing sonunda yumuşak dudaklardan geri çekildiğinde Zitao gözlerindeki aşk ve ilgi dolu parıltılarla gülümsüyordu.

Yixing, Zitao’nun gülümsemesine karşılık verdi ve bakışlarıyla onu ne kadar çok sevdiğini gösterdiğini umdu. “Tamam.” diye mırıldandı ve Zitao’yu hızlıca öptükten sonra sonunda onu bıraktı. Zitao’nun yüzünde parlayan küçük gülümseme Yixing'e Zitao’nun her zaman açan ve en güzel şekilde parıldayan bir çiçek gibi olduğunu düşündürüyordu. “Sonra görüşürüz.” Bir kol omzuna dolanmadan önce dudaklarına hızlı bir öpücük konduruldu.

“Pratik bitince sana mesaj atarım.” Zitao gülerek söyledi ve yanlarındaki Sehun’un alnına bir fiske vurdu. “Sevgilime iyi davran, tamam mı?”

“Aklını dans rutinine odakladığı sürece.” Sehun sırıtarak cevapladı.

Zitao’nun yanağında parmağını gezdirerek dudaklarını büzmesine Yixing kahkaha attı ve Sehun yanlarında öğürdü. Daha sonra hızla çekiştirilmeye başladı ve Zitao’nun kahkahası arkalarından yankılandı.

**

Her yerde boya vardı. Yixing'in ellerinde, pantolonunda, tırnaklarının içinde ve yüzünde boya vardı. Saçlarına nasıl bulaştığını hiç bilmiyordu. Kuruyan zehirli atıkları saçlarından çıkarmaya çalışırken inledi.

“Bunun mümkün olduğunu bile bilmiyorum.” Sehun karşısında fısıldadı; ince parmaklarının arasındaki büyük fırçayla temiz kıyafetlerinin içinde dikkatli ve kuralı görünüyordu. Gözlerinde eğlendiğini belirten bir parıltı vardı ve Yixing ona bir boya kutusu fırlatmak istedi. “Boyayı her yerine bulaştırma kabiliyetine sahip olduğunu bildiğim tek kişi Yifan’dı ve iki yıl önce üniversiteden mezun oldu.”

Yixing yorumunun saçmalığına homurdandı ve aralarındaki büyük tabelaya baktı. Gümüş, mor ve mavinin çeşitli tonları büyük altın posteri kaplıyordu ve neredeyse düşündüğü kadar güzel olduğu için rahatlamayla iç çekti. Bitirmeden önce iki şey daha çizmesi gerekiyordu ama tamamlamak için yeterince fazla zamanı olduğunu biliyordu. Yanlarındaki boyalara bakarken düşünceli bir halde alt dudağını dişleriyle eziyordu.

“Saçı ne renk olmalı?” Siyah boyaya bakarak seslice sordu.

Sehun homurdandı. “Deneme bile. Gümüşü seç.” Sehun, Zitao’nun en yakın arkadaşı olduğu için Yixing ona uydu ve fırçasını temizlerken homurdanarak gümüşü seçti.

Sehun her yere rastgele kalp çizmek dışında pek yardımcı olmuyordu. Tam gamzesinin olduğu yere, yanağına küçük gümüşi bir kalp çizmeyi başardığında Yixing bağırdı.

**

Amigo organizasyonları tiksindirici bir biçimde gürültülü olurdu ve dışarıdaki sesi susturma görevindeki kulaklığı bile müziği duyamamayı çoktan kabullenmişti. Henüz spor salonunun kapılarına varmamıştı bile ama sesi duyduğunda derin, sakinleştirici bir nefes alarak boynundaki kulaklıkları çıkardı.

Yixing kapıyı açtığında tezahüratlar on kat arttı ve aniden her şey aşırı gürültülü ve canlı oluverdi. Hemen onları susturmaya çalıştı; yan saha girişinden uzaklaşırken tezahüratları sabit arka plan sesine dönüştürdü.

Bugün diğer amigo takımları ziyarete gelmişti; sonraki haftanın şampiyonasına gidebilmek adına hepsi için bir gösteriydi. Kalabalık kaslı adamlar ve kadınlar arasından geçerken Yixing kendi kendine mırıldanıyordu. Bazılarının dizlik taktığını, hatta bazılarının ciddi burkulma ya da kırılmalar için yürüyüş botu giydiğini fark etti. Amigoların nasıl böyle korkunç yaralandıklarını merak ediyordu.

İleriden başka bir amigoyla hareketlerine çalışan Jongin’i görebiliyordu. Kalabalığı taradığında sevgilisi Soojung’un başka bir arkadaşıyla konuşurken onu izlediğini gördü. O artık amigo takımında değildi ancak her organizasyona katılıyordu. Göz göze geldiklerinde Yixing gülümsedi ve milletin arasından geçerek hızlıca yanına geldi.

“Sehun nerede?” İlk iş hemen sormuştu. Kocaman gözlerle etrafına bakınıyordu. “İyi misin? Ben çok heyecanlıyım!”

Yixing hızlı konuşmasına güldü; kalabalığın çığlıkları arasında onu pek duyamamıştı. “İyiyim.” Bağırarak sırt çantasını ve kulaklıklarını amigolardan uzak duvara koymak için ilerledi. Sinirleri darmadumandı ama şu anda spor salonunda bulunan herkesinki öyleydi.

“Saçların niye ıslak?!”

“Boyadan!” Sehun elindeki posterle yanlarına gelerek bağırdı. Kalabalığın arasında ilerlemek onun için kolaydı; küçücük yerlerden bile geçecek kadar sıska ve uzun boyluydu. Yanlarına geldiğinde gülümsemesi büyüdü. “Yifan az önce geldi. Han stantlarda gitti ve o da amigo takımının önünde.”

Kalabalık aniden hareketlenerek onları sıkıştırdı ve Yixing, Soojung’u hızlıca kendisine çekerek inledi. Sehun kızın diğer tarafına geçti; böylece stantlara gitmeye çalışan amigo takımlarının aileleri ve arkadaşları arasında kaybolmayacaklardı.

Kalabalık dağılırken dakikalar yavaş geçiyordu; sahada sadece takımlar, koçları ve ekstra üyeler kalmıştı. Aralarındaki Soojung’la beraber Sehun’la birbirlerinin özel alanından çıktıklarında rahatlayarak iç çekti. Jongin’in çekici gülümsemesini gördükten sonra bakışlarını çevirdiğinde Zitao’nun sevgi dolu bakışla kendisine baktığını gördü.

“Haydi.” Sehun dikkatlerini çekmek için nazikçe omuzlarına dokundu. “Gidip ön taraftan takımın geri kalanıyla izleyelim.”

**

Zitao amigoluğun dışındayken sessiz ve arkadaş canlısıyken, içindeyken tamamen bambaşkaydı. Çığlık atıyor, deli gibi alkışlıyor ve diğer takımların performansına tezahürat ediyordu. Yixing bir takım arkadaşı başarılı bir şekilde gösteriyi sergileyince sevgilisinin kollarını havada sallamasına gülmesini durduramıyordu.

Gözlerini ondan alamıyordu. Zitao’nun bileklerine --pantolonunun altında gizli olan baldırlarına— sarılı tıbbi bantları ve şeritlerine göz attı. Sevgilisinin bu yaralanmalardan tamamen iyileşip iyileşmeyeceğini merak ediyordu.

“Sadece iki takım kaldı, Yixing.” Sehun yanında mırıldandı. Yifan’ın açık bacaklarının arasında oturuyordu; sırtını Yifan’ın göğsüne yaslamıştı ve Yifan başını omzuna koyarken o da başını yana eğmişti. “Her şey yanında mı?”

Yixing başını salladı ve Soojung’un dikkatle performansları izlediğini gördü. “Az önce Seulgi’yi aradım.” Karşılarındaki stantta bacaklarını demirliklerden sallandırarak oturan kızı işaret etti. “Tam orada ve şarkıyı çalmasını söyleyen teknikçi çocukla telefonda konuşuyor.” Tam Sehun başını kaldırdığında, Seulgi onlara el salladı.

Sonraki takım başlarken ve karışık performanslarıyla herkesi büyülerken aralarında sessizlik oldu. Sonraki takım biraz daha düşük kalitede ama yine de göz alıcı bir performans sergilemişti. Yixing aceleyle Sehun’la ayağa kalktı; diğeri çizilmiş posteri tutarken Yixing, Yifan’ın yanında parlak gülümsemesiyle dikilen Soojung’dan gerekenleri aldı.

Üniversitelerinin amigo takımı sloganlarını bağırırken Yixing ve Sehun kalabalığın arasına karıştı; takım başlamak üzereyken Jongin’in kendi kısmını yaptığını biliyordu Yixing. Yixing arkada Sehun’la beraber kalabalığın yanına geçince kollarını deli gibi Seulgi’ye salladı; karşılığında başparmağını kaldırmıştı.

Aniden Bruno Mars’ın ‘Marry You’ şarkısı çalmaya ve önlerindeki kalabalık kendi kısımlarına başladı. Sehun açılmamış posteriyle ilk hareket etti. Aralarından geçerken amigo takımı Yixing'in sırtını sıvazladı; Zitao ve Jongin’i ortada görünce gülümsemesi büyüdü. Sevgilisi şaşkınca etrafına bakınıyordu.

Ancak sonra arkasını döndü ve Jongin uzaklaştı; Sehun ve posteri gördüğünde gözleri kocaman oldu ve sulandı. **_‘Benimle evlenir misin, Zitao Huang?’_** Yazılıydı. Yixing yaklaştığında bir dizini yere yasladı ve kadife kutuyu uzatarak yüzüğü ortaya çıkardı.

Müzik durdu ve Yixing sormadan önce bile herkes çoktan alkışlamaya başlamıştı. “Benimle evlenir misin?” Orada öylece durmuş ağlayan Zitao’ya bakarken kalbi patlayacak gibi hissediyordu. “Zitao.”

Sevgilisinin dudaklarından dökülen tutarsız sözlerin “Evet, evet, evet!” Olduğunu anlamak için dahi olmaya gerek yoktu. Yixing genişçe gülümseyerek ayağa kalktı ve yüzüğü kutusundan çıkardı. Zitao elini uzatırken elleri titriyordu ama yüzük mükemmel bir şekilde uymuştu ve Yixing bundan daha güzel bir şey görmemişti.

Onu yeniden bir öpücüğe çekti ve elini önceki gün gibi nazikçe Zitao’nun ensesine sardı. Zitao, Yixing'in hayatında gördüğü en tutkulu haliyle amigo performansını bitirmesi için Zitao ondan çekilip alınmadan önce alkışları ve tezahüratları duyarken daha fazlasını hayal edemeyeceğini biliyordu.


	9. Luhan

Kelimeler Yixing'in kulaklarında yankılanıyordu _–hazır değilsin– _ve odadan ayrılınca kendini durduramadan duvara yumruk attı. Her seferinde girdiğinde aynısı oluyordu ve hep umut bağladığı hayalleri gözleri önünde yıkılıyordu. Her Allah'ın günü eğitim görüyor ve hayallerinin peşinden gitmek için her yolu deniyordu ama yeterli değildi. Asla yeterli olmuyordu.

Odasına geri dönerken kaşlarını çatıyordu ve az önceki sert vuruştan dolayı eklemleri acıyordu. İnleyerek kendini yatağa bıraktı ve tüm kitap ve kıyafetleri tekmeledi. Yüksek sesle yere düştüler ve alt kattaki komşusunu rahatsız etmediğini umdu.

Metal botların demir zeminde çıkardığı seslerle birisinin odasına geldiğini duydu ve çalındığını duyunca başını yana çevirdi; koyu saçları ve kendisine bakan parlayan gözleri gördü. Yan komşusu endişeli görünüyordu ve Yixing suçlu hissetmeye başlıyordu.

“Özür dilerim Luhan.” Yumuşak, kızgın bir sesle söyledi ve yeniden sırtüstü uzandı. Camdan yıldızlara bakarken aniden çok yorgun hissetmeye başlamıştı. “Yine işe yaramadı.”

“Görebiliyorum.” Luhan cevap olarak söyledi ve içeri girip kapıyı arkasından kapattı. Üniformasını giyiyordu; muhtemelen bir görevden henüz dönmüştü; Yixing göğsündeki kıskançlık canavarını susturmaya çalışıyordu. “Konuşmak ister misin? Herhangi bir konuda?”

Yixing homurdanarak ona arkasını döndü; isterse arkadaşının yatakta oturması için yeterince yer olduğunu biliyordu. “Hayır. Konuşmanın bir yararı yok.”

Luhan konuşmadan önce bir süre sessizlik oldu; sesi yumuşak ve anlayışlıydı. “Pekâlâ, bir şeye ihtiyacın olursa ben buradayım.”

**

Yixing her gün eğitim odasında atış ve dayanıklılık için pratik yapıyordu; bedeninin kaldırabileceği doğal sınıra biraz biraz seviye ekliyordu ve neden hala hazır olmadığını anlamıyordu. Devlet adamları onun başa çıkabildiklerini başaran herkesi kabul ediyordu ama galaksi dışında görevlere gitmek için sadece o kabul edilmiyordu.

Etrafındaki atmosfere ekstra seviye eklerken homurdandı ve ağırlığının bir kez daha eklendiğini hissedince alçak sesle inledi. Ne kritik düşünmesi azalmış ne de verimi düşmüştü; tüm eğitiminden fazla olduğu için onu sinirlendirip bozuyordu. Luhan ve diğer arkadaşları kadar iyi olduğunu, önceleri farklı bir dünyada kendi başlarına eğitime gittikleri her sefer onlara ayak uydurduğunu biliyordu ancak aniden onlarla gitmesi yasaklanmıştı.

Bir kez daha barfiks çekince sızlandı ve aniden yere çöktü; ciğerlerine çarpan kalın havayla nefes almaya çalışıyordu. Yeniden bayılacağını düşünüyordu; eğitim odası aniden açılıp şaşkın sesi duyduğunda sonunda kendisini bıraktı.

**

Yixing uyandığında kendi yatağında olduğunu ve öncekinden daha rahat nefes aldığını fark etti. Bedeni her kası yırtılmış gibi ağrıyordu. Odada tek başına olmadığını fark etti.

Luhan buradaydı. Sivil kıyafetlerini giyiyordu ve yatağın yanındaki sandalyeye oturuyordu; arkasına yaslanmış ve başı eğik halde uyuyordu. Kalkanını indirdiğinde –sadece ona yakın olanların görmesine izin verdiği duvarlarının yıkılmasına izin verdiğinde—olduğundan daha genç görünüyordu. Yixing gözkapakları yorgunluktan yeniden ağırlaşana kadar onu izledi.

Luhan’ın gözlerini kırpıştırarak uyandığını, kendisini izlediğini yakalamasını, uykulu bir şekilde gülümsemesini ve uzanarak saçlarını gözünün önünden nazikçe çekmesini görecek kadar uyanık kaldı. Beyninde hafif bir dürtü vardı ve Yixing onu bir kenara iterek yumuşak bir iç çekişle parlak hayallerinin karanlık dünyasına giriş yaptı.

**

“Birliğe katılması konusunda bir sorun olmamalı. Kendi potansiyelinin farkında bile değil ve fark ettiği anda bize yarar sağlayabilir.”

Alçak mırıltılar Yixing'in odasını dolduruyordu ve konuşmalar devam ederken kelimelerin beyninde yankılanmasını duyabiliyordu. Kötüleştiğinde sahip olduğu tınıdan dolayı Luhan olduğunu biliyordu ancak gözlerini neden açamadığını bilmiyordu. Nefesi düzensizleşmesinden uyandığını biliyordu ancak Luhan hala konuşuyordu ve neler olduğunu anlamıyordu.

“Dışarıda çok daha fazlasını yapabilirken uçakta tutulması gereksiz.” Luhan yumuşak bir sesle söyledi; öfkesi belliydi ve o anda Yixing gözlerini açabildi. Yavaşça kırpıştırarak tamamen açtı ve bedeninin artık ağrımadığını rahatlayarak fark etti. Damarlarında gezen yanmayı hissetmiyordu ve hareket ederken kasları yırtılacak gibi hissettirmiyordu.

Karşı duvara bakarken Luhan’ın sırtı ona dönüktü ve telekomla kimle konuşuyorsa, onu dinlerken ayağını sabırsızca yere vuruyordu. Kolları göğsünde kavuşmuştu ve Yixing'in cam tavanına bakmak için başını kaldırdığında Yixing gözlerini kapatan miğferden diğer hattaki kişiyi görebilmişti.

“Eğitimine tanık oldum, Kumandan. Bize ayak uydurabileceğini ve ihtiyacımız olan altıncı adam olduğunu kanıtladığını biliyorum.”

Luhan’ın dudaklarından dökülen her övgüyle beraber umut kıvılcımı Yixing'in göğsünde büyüyordu ve Luhan’ın önündeki duvara bakışlarını çevirmesini kocaman gözlerle izliyordu; Luhan’ın gergin omuzları Kumandanın söyledikleriyle rahatlıyordu. Yixing eğitimdeyken, uçakta dolaşırken, sinirle ağlarken ya da bir şeylerden sızlanırken Luhan’ın neden hep burada olduğu şimdi mantıklı gelmeye başlamıştı.

“Anladım, Kumandan. Daha fazla müdahale etmeyeceğim.”

Umut büyüdüğü gibi hızla yok oldu ve Luhan arkasını dönünce Yixing gözyaşlarının gözlerinde biriktiğini hissediyordu. Şaşkın görünüyordu; kulağına takılı telekomu hızlıca çıkardı ve masaya koyarak yanına geldi.

Yatağın kenarında durmasını izlerken Yixing içgüdüsel olarak geriledi. Tereddüt ediyordu ve gözleri Yixing'in gördüğünden fazla duygu yansıtıyordu; bu kafasını karıştırıyordu. “Ne?” İçindeki ihaneti hissederek fısıldadı. “Benim için savaşmayı bırakacak mısın? Kumandan, uçak dışındaki görevlere katılmamı yasakladığı gibi seni de yanımda durmaktan mı alıkoydu?”

“Senin için savaşmayı hiç bırakmadım.” Luhan söyledi; uzanmak istiyor gibi görünüyordu ama yapmadı. “Senin için savaşmayı asla bırakmayacağım, Yixing.”

Yixing'in elinde değildi. Bir yastık alarak askere fırlattı; yüzüne çarpıp yere düştüğünde göğsündeki gururu hissetti. Luhan şok olmuştu. “O zaman neydi bu?” Diğerine kaş çatmak için oturdu. “Asla bir şey yapmanı istemedim.”

“Kumandanı sana ihtiyacımız olduğuna ikna etmeye çalışıyordum.” Luhan yumuşak sesle cevapladı ve yastığı almak için eğildi. “Kimse tam olarak ne yapabildiğine tanık olmadı ve senin alanda yapabileceklerini kanıtlamak, takımımıza katılmanı onaylatmak için ona yalvarıyordum.”

“Ve tabii ki, reddettiler.” Yixing sinirle homurdandı. Öfkenin içinde yavaşça kabardığını hissediyordu. “Bir yıl önce beni aldıklarından beri reddediyorlar. Neden yaptıklarını bilmiyorum bile.” Sinirle inleyerek parmaklarını saçlarının arasından geçirdi. “En azından _neden_ programdan alındığımı bana söylemelerini istiyorum.”

“Çünkü sen en güçlülerden birisisin.” Luhan sessizce ve hızlıca söyledi. Yixing başını kaldırdığında ciddi görünüyordu. “Sadece bedenin ciddi hasar gördüğünde ortaya çıkan gizli bir gücün var.” Luhan’ın dudaklarında büyüyen bir gülümseme vardı ve Luhan aniden tişörtünü çıkartınca Yixing şaşırıp kaldı; Yixing'in gözleri çıplak tenini kaplayan izlerle kocaman oldu.

Luhan’ın göğsünü ve karnını süsleyen eski ve yeni izler vardı; anormal değildi ancak Yixing'in asıl dikkatini çeken tüm göğsünü kaplayan kırmızı-mavi-siyah çizgiydi. “Sadece göğsümde var.” Luhan nazikçe devam etti. “Çünkü seni odana taşırken, bedenin sana dokunduğu için göğsüme saldırdı.”

“Bunu ben mi yaptım?” Yixing nefesini tuttu. Uzanarak Luhan’ın bedenini kaplayan kusurlara dokunmak istiyordu. “O zaman bana neden dokundun? Kendi kendime iyileşene kadar beni orada bırakmalıydın.”

Luhan’ın kahkahası yumuşak, anlayışlıydı ve çok gerinince yüzü ekşimesine rağmen tişörtünü yeniden giydi. “Çünkü diğerlerinin yaralarını da iyileştirebiliyorsun.” Sandalyeye otururken yanakları hafif kızarmıştı. Yixing'in yatağına dokunmamak için geriye yaslandı. “Bilinçsiz halinde bile beni iyileştirdin. Bu yüzden Kumandan seni tüm görevlerden aldı. Dışarıdaki hükümet için çok fazla değerlisin.”

“Ama o zaman,” Yixing şaşkınca mırıldandı. “Neden—“

“Bir görev var.” Luhan sözünü kesti ve üstlerindeki yıldızlara bakarak gülümsedi. Her kelimesiyle beraber âdemelması hareket ediyordu ve Yixing görüntü karşısında bilinçsizce dudaklarını yaladı. “Bilinmeyen veriye sahip yabancı türler. Tek bildiğimiz güçlü ve vahşi bir ırk olduğu. Altıncı adamımız olman, ne kadar iyi adapte olabileceğini görmesi ve içindeki gizli kaynakları ortaya çıkarabilmen için Kumandanı ikna ettim. Umarım, başarısız olursak bizi iyileştirebilirsin ya da bedenlerimizi eve geri getirebilirsin.”

Yixing'in gözleri kocaman oldu ve bakışlarını çevirdiğinde Luhan’ın bilmişçesine kendisine baktığını gördü.

“Bunun için pozisyonumu riske attım.” Luhan devam etti ve iç çekerek doğruldu; elini Yixing'e uzattı. “Pozisyonu kabul edecek misin?”

Hayatında ilk kez Yixing tereddüt etti ancak en sonunda Luhan’ın elini kavradı; beynindeki dürtüyü yeniden hissedince nefesini tuttu. “Kes şunu,” Elini geri çekerken fısıldadı ve Luhan’ın gülmesini izledi. “Seni hayal kırıklığına uğratmayacağım.”

“Uğratmayacağını biliyorum.”


	10. Junmyeon

Çiçek bahçeleri okyanustan sahildeki eve kadar uzanıyordu; sıcak güneşin altında kum taneciklerini ve parıltılarını pekiştiriyorlardı. Bu sefer çeşit çeşit zambak ve gelincik vardı; Yixing yumuşak okyanus esintisiyle salınırken izliyordu.

İçeriye girdiğinde daha fazlası ortaya çıktı; temiz hava girsin diye giriş kapısını açık bıraktı ve ayak tabanlarının altındaki çiçek yapraklarıyla gülümsedi. Bazı çiçeklerin çimento, çakıl ve evin tahta yerlerini delip geçecek güçleri olmamıştı. Düşen her bir yaprağı temizlemek can sıkıcı olabilirdi ancak yürümeyi öğrendiğinden beri kabul ettiği bir parçasıydı bu.

Dans etmeye başlarken hımladı; bir ayağını kaldırdığında taç yaprakları yere düştü ve yaz rüzgârıyla dans eden çiçeklerle gülmeye başladı. Daha ne kadar çiçek açacaklarını merak ediyordu.

**

Çiçekler Yixing sahile dönmeden önce bir hafta hayatta kaldılar. Bir havlunun üzerine oturmuş, ayaklarını yumuşak beyaz kumlara gömmüştü. Ayaklarının arasındaki boşlukta daha fazla zambak filizleniyordu ve bekledikten sonra uzanarak birisine dokundu; parmaklarını yumuşak taç yapraklarında gezdirirken çiçeğin cevap olarak başını kaldırmasını izliyordu. Taç yaprakları hareketiyle beraber sallanıyordu.

“Çok güzeller.” Yumuşak bir ses düşüncelerini böldü ve bir gölge büyüyerek üzerine geldi. Yixing başını kaldırdığında yüzünde nazik gülümsemesi ve saçlarından damlayan sularla genç bir adamı görünce şaşırdı. “Merhaba.”

Adam üstsüzdü; az önce yüzüyormuş gibi üzerinde yazlık şorttan başka bir şey yoktu ancak Yixing o sabah evden çıktığında kimsenin yüzmediğine emindi. Suya girip çıkan bedenler, çığlık atan yetişkinler ya da çocuklar yoktu ortada ve güvende olduğundan emin olmuştu. Tek güvendiği arkadaşı Jongdae bile güvende olduğunu söylemişti; o arka düzlüğe inmeden önce yarım saat yürüyüş yapmıştı.

Sessizliği cesaret kırıcı olsa bile diğer adam etkilenmemiş gibi görünüyordu. Yixing'in yanındaki boş yeri işaret ederken dudaklarında küçük bir gülümseme vardı. “Oturabilir miyim?”

Yixing'in karar vermesi birkaç dakika sürmüştü ve en sonunda başını yavaşça sallayarak adamın oturması için biraz yana kaydı. Hala deniz suyuyla parlayan kusursuz tenden gözlerini alamıyordu. Transa girmişti ve bir yaprak bileğini gıdıklayana kadar ayaklarının arasındaki çiçeklerin açtığını fark etmemişti.

“Adım Junmyeon.” Adam yumuşak bir sesle söyledi; ona döndüğünde gülümsemesi solmuş, yerini meraklı bakışlar almıştı. “Seninkini sorabilir miyim?”

Yixing, Junmyeon’un koyu saçlarında altın parıltıları olduğunu ve güneş ışınları altında mükemmel bir şekilde parladığını gecikerek de olsa fark etti. “Adım Yixing.” Sesini daha yüksek çıkaramayarak fısıldadı. “Merhaba.”

Adamın gülüşü arka bahçesindeki çanların sesi gibiydi; berrak ve hafif. Yixing’in omuzlarındaki gerginliği almıştı. Tamamen rahatlayana kadar Yixing'in aklındaki ve bedenindeki sinirleri gevşetmişti. Okyanusun ve çiçeklerin kokusunu derince içine çekmek zihnini berraklaştırıyordu.

“Sırrımı saklar mısın?” Güneş batmaya başlarken Yixing sessizce mırıldandı. Junmyeon’un saçlarındaki su damlaları hala duruyor, yavaşça damlıyordu ve Yixing nedenini merak ediyordu.

Saatler gibi gelen bir sessizlikle oturdular; Yixing güneşin ayaklarının dibindeki çiçeklere düşmesini beklerken Junmyeon hala sorusunu cevaplamamıştı. Tek kelime etmeden dalgaları ve güneşin batışını izliyordu. Önlerindeki manzarayla büyülenmiş gibi görünüyordu ama gülümsemesi küçük ve diğerlerinin keşfetmediği pek çok sırrı biliyormuş gibi yaramazdı.

Junmyeon’un dudakları hareket etmeye ve kelimeler düşmeye başladı. Yixing adamın dediklerini anlamasının uzun sürdüğünü kabul etmeliydi. “Arkadaşın geri geliyor.” Hafif bir tınıyla söyledi ve ona baktığında gözlerinde yaramaz parıltılar vardı. “Gitmem lazım o yüzden endişelenmesin.”

Yixing bir şey diyemeden Junmyeon ayağa kalktı ve bacaklarındaki kumları silkeledikten sonra yeniden ona döndü. El sallayıp arkasını dönmeden önce dudaklarında nazik bir gülümseme vardı; okyanusun kenarına ilerleyip ondan uzaklaştı.

“Yixing?” Jongdae aniden seslenerek Yixing'in dikkatini çekti. “Hala burada ne yapıyorsun?”

Yixing omzunun üstünden baktığında Jongdae’nin şaşkın ifadesiyle kendisine doğru geldiğini gördü ancak Junmyeon’un gittiği yere yeniden bakınca onun çoktan kaybolduğunu görmek onu şaşırtmıştı.

**

Haftalar geçti ve Yixing onu bir daha görmedi. Ya evde kalıyor ya da sahil şeridinde yürüyüşe çıkıyordu. En sonunda Junmyeon’un anısı kaybolmaya, uzak bir hayal olmaya başladı. Hayal gücünün bir eseri olduğunu düşünmeye başladı. Ondan sonra pek üstünde durmamaya başlamıştı. Bir gün sahile giderken, etrafta dolaşan bir sivilin yavru köpeklerin annesini takip ettiği gibi peşinde sıralanan çiçekleri görmesini umursamadan şarkı söylüyordu.

Okyanusun kenarına geldiğinde omzunun üzerinden arkasında filizlenen çiçekleri izlerken gülümsedi. Kendisinin okyanusun alıp götürebileceği küçük bir bahçe olduğunu düşünüyordu. Düşünceyle beraber memnuniyetle hımladı ve koşarak rastgele çiçekler oluşturmaya başladı. Eğilerek bir çiçeği diğerlerinden daha yükseğe kaldırdığında kıkırdadı.

“Ay buradayken okyanusu hiç ziyarete gelmedin.”

Yixing nefesini tutarak arkasını döndü ve Junmyeon’un okyanusun içinde, dalgalar bacaklarına vururken kendisini izlediğini görünce çok şaşırdı. “Junmyeon.” Kalbinin hızlandığını hissederek nefesini tuttu. “Ben—Sen nasıl?”

Junmyeon gülümsedi ve sonraki yumuşak kahkahası okyanusun sesine karıştı. “Ruhundan ayrılan çiçekler kadar güzelsin.”

Yixing sözleri algılarken bir sessizlik oldu ve sonra karnını tutarak kahkahaya boğuldu. “Gerçekten mi?” Sonunda doğrularak kıkırtıları arasında sordu. “Ruhumdan mı? Yoksa tabanlarımdan mı?”

“Ne demek istediğimi anladığına eminim.” Junmyeon kıkırdadı ve sonunda sudan çıktı. Yixing onun hareketlerini izliyordu; saçlarının ıslaklığını ve gülümsemesinin samimiliğini inceliyordu. Sonra bakışları diğer adamın ayaklarına kaydı.

Junmyeon’un bileklerinde ay ışığı altında yeşil ve mavi renkleriyle parlayan belirsiz ölçek izleri vardı ve sonra yumuşak, solgun tene dönüştüler. Yixing hızla bakışlarını Junmyeon’a çevirdi; ağzı şaşkınlıkla açık kalmıştı. Soracağı çok fazla soru, söyleyeceği çok fazla cümle vardı ancak şu anda sadece tek bir şeyi düşünebiliyordu. Dudakları halsizce hareket ediyordu. “Junmyeon—“

Junmyeon’un tek yaptığı gülümsemekti. Yanına gelerek yumuşak elini yanağına koydu. Sıcacıktı ve Yixing yanındaki çiçekler sallanırken titredi. Okyanusun sıcak esintisi onu ısıtmaya çalışıyordu.

“Sırrımı saklar mısın?”


	11. Chanyeol (M)

Gurur komik bir şeydi. Tüm kötülüklerin kökeni olmalıydı ama yine de Yixing düşüncesinden bile korkmuyordu. Aslında birisinin kendisine itaat etmesini, göz açıp kapayana kadar bir parmağının hareketiyle ya da gamzelerini sergilediği gülümsemesiyle kendisine arzuladıklarını vermesini her sağladığında göğsünde yanan gurur ateşi hoşuna gidiyordu. Tek kelime etmeden işleri halletmesi kolaylaşıyordu ve büyük salondan ayrılırken Sehun’un bakışlarını yakalayınca gülümsedi; hırslı bakışlarının boynundaki elmas kolyeye odaklandığını biliyordu.

“Onu baştan çıkarmaya devam edersen taktığın kolyeden daha fazlasını isteyebilir.”

Omurgasından süzülmek için çırpınan zevk titremesine rağmen gülümsedi Yixing ve dudakların yanağına dokunmasına izin verecek kadar başını yana eğdi. Yanındaki Chanyeol kaslı kolları, çekici gülümsemesi ve derin sesiyle güzelliğin beden bulmuş haliydi. Yixing'in arzuladığı ama sahip olmadığı her şeydi. “O vücut gemisiyle.” Yixing mırıldanarak elini uzattı ve gümüşi perçemlere parmaklarını soktu. “Ona istediği kolyeden daha fazlasını vermem sorun olmaz.”

Chanyeol’un kıkırtısı boğazdan gelen derin bir sesti ve Yixing, Chanyeol’un yanında kalma arzusuna yenildiğini neredeyse hissedebiliyordu. “Ve sen ne vermeye gönüllüsün?” Başını yana eğdi ve dudaklarını Yixing'in kulağına dokundurdu. “Seni tamamen dolduran kontrolsüz arzun ne peki?”

Sık sık oynadıkları tehlikeli bir oyundu ve Yixing gerginliğini dağıtmak için gülmek zorunda kaldı. Kulağa güzel geldiğini bildiği yumuşak ve canlıydı; şu anda sahip olduğundan daha fazlasını istemeden kendisini geri çekti. Uzaklaşırken parmaklarını Chanyeol’un saçlarından ayırdı ve yeniden yüz yüze geldiler.

Gurur her zaman ondan daha uzun, daha güçlü olmuştu. Yixing bunun neden Chanyeol’unki gibi bir vücut gemisi seçmesinin nedeni olduğuna inanıyordu. Onu da suçlamıyordu. Yixing diğerlerinin üstünde yükselseydi gurur duyardı ve kolunu savurarak gücünü kanıtlayabilirdi. Ancak ne kadar engellerse engellesin o kadar gururlu değildi. Bedeninin hafifliğinden, esnekliğinden ve ihtiyacı olan tüm güce sahip olmasından büyük bir zevk alıyordu.

“Senin başka yerleri kasıp kavurman gerekmiyor muydu?” Yixing karşılık vererek kaş çattı.

“En büyük engel tam buradayken neden başka yerleri kasıp kavurmak isteyeyim ki?” Chanyeol dudaklarında sırıtmayla sordu. “Yine de geçmişte seni pek çok kez fethettim. Bunun kasıp kavurma mı yoksa büyük kaideme eklediğim yeni bir iz mi olduğunu bilmiyorum.”

Yixing gözlerini devirdi ve baştan çıkaracak başka bir insan bulmak için oradan uzaklaştı. Chanyeol’un gür kahkahasının kendisini ürkütmesine izin vermedi ve büyük salonda yankılanmasına izin verdi. Yanından geçerken Luhan’ı selamladı. Onun doğal hiddetinin sonuna gelmek istemiyordu.

**

Yixing'in yanındaki kadın muhteşemdi; dağınık bir topuzla topladığı saçlarıyla ipek bir elbise giyiyordu. Ağzından dökülen kelimelere odaklanamıyordu ancak hayal gücüne çok az şey bırakan ince elbise içinde hareket eden bedenine _odaklanabiliyordu._ Kendisine dönünce gülümsedi; kadının gülümsemesi yüzünü parlatıyordu ama kendi gülümsemesi hızla soldu. Şimdi bakışları kadının taktığı elmas küpelerdeydi.

Sadece elitlerin katılabildiği bir açık artırmaya gidiyorlardı ve daha fazla elmas almayı hatta yeni bir ender olan siyah opal toplamayı umuyordu. Yanındaki kadın aniden konuşmayı kesti ve kadın önlerindeki bir şeye kocaman gözlerle bakarak tereddüt ederken durakladı Yixing.

Yixing bakmadan bile içindeki çekiştirmeyi hissedebiliyordu. Chanyeol’un siyah smokini ve çekici gülümsemesiyle onları bekliyormuş gibi karşılarında dikildiğini görünce kaşlarını çattı. Aralarında asla bir rekabet olmamıştı ancak Chanyeol onlara doğru gelerek yanındaki kızı alıp onu orada tek başına bırakınca alınmıştı Yixing.

Hiddeti hiç hissetmemişti ancak ince havayla yok olurken yaklaştığını düşünüyordu; Chanyeol’un elini tuttuğu an işe yaramaz hale gelmişti o insan.

**

Yixing, Chanyeol’un dönüşünü beklemeyi reddederek Yifan ve Luhan’a zaman geçiriyor ve onların yemek ve insan spor takımları hakkında tartışmalarını dinliyordu. _‘Manchester apaçık en iyi oyunculara sahip, diğer insanlar işe yaramaz!’ _Yixing'in neden bahsettiğinden haberi bile yoktu ancak öfkesinin damarlarında kaynamasına ve patlamaya hazır olduğuna emindi.

Hayatları her zaman böyleydi; en azından Yixing'in hatırlayabildiği kadardır böyleydi ve önlerindeki yemeklerin Yifan’ın ağzında kaybolmasını izlerken iç çekti. Yifan’ın çenesinden akan sosu görünce tuhaf bir şefkat duygusu hissetti ancak ona yardım etmeye kalkışmadı.

“Şehvet.” Gürleyen bir ses duyuldu ve Yixing bakışlarını önündeki adamdan ayırdı; umursamaz, aç Yifan’la tartışan Luhan’ın başının üstünden baktığında Chanyeol’un bir şeye sinirlenmiş bir halde yemek salonunun girişinde dikildiğini gördü. “Varlığını talep ediyorum.”

“Neden sana vermeliyim?” Yixing ona ateş püskürdü. Cevabı Chanyeol’u daha çok sinirlendirmiş görünüyordu ve Yixing onunla oynadığı için göğsündeki gururun kabardığını hissediyordu. Chanyeol onu kaldırmak için uzun adımlarla yanına geldiğinde irkilmedi bile. “Böyle davranılmaya alınıyorum.” Yemek odasından Chanyeol’un odasına geçtiklerinde omurgasında hissettiği arzuya rağmen söyledi.

“Çok da umurumda.” Yixing'i öpmeden önce Chanyeol gürleyen bir sesle karşılık verdi. Dudakları dokunduğu an ortam ısınmıştı. Birbirlerinin ağzını yalayarak üstünlük kazanmaya çalışıyorlardı ancak tabii ki de Chanyeol kazandı. Konu bu olunca genelde o kazanırdı fakat Yixing bunu pek umursamıyordu; özellikle de yatağa fırlatılıp Chanyeol üzerine çıktığında.

Beklenti Yixing'i kıvrandırıyordu; Chanyeol sonunda içine girdiğinde sesli ve uzun bir inleme koyuverdi. Çünkü seviştiği kişi Chanyeol olduğunda hep en iyi orgazmını yaşıyordu. Chanyeol boynuna yapması gereken doğru baskıyı, yalaması ve ısırması gereken doğru noktaları ve aralarındaki zevki maksimuma ulaştırmak için ne kadar sert vuracağını iyi biliyordu.

Yixing başını geriye atarak tırnaklarını Chanyeol’un sırtına geçirdi ve kırmızı izler bıraktı. Bitirdiklerinde büyük bir memnuniyet duyacağını biliyordu. Chanyeol’un onu soymaktan ve çırılçıplak bırakmaktan büyük gurur duyduğunu biliyordu. Bu düşünce Yixing'i kenara itmeye ve Chanyeol itaat edene kadar _‘daha, daha, daha fazla,’ _diye inlemesine yetiyordu.

Chanyeol onu yumuşak ve nazik bir şekilde öpmek için eğildiğinde Yixing boşaldı. Onu sertçe becermesiyle tamamen zıttı öpücüğü. Orgazm bedenini ele geçirirken tek yapabildiği titrek nefesler almak olana kadar nutku tutuluyordu. Derinliklerine boşalırken Chanyeol kulağına inledi.

Yixing böyle harap olmuş hissetmeyeli yıllar olmuştu; Chanyeol yavaşça içinden çıkarak yanına devrilirken kalbi göğsünde gümbürdüyordu ve bedeni pelte haline gelmişti. Yapabilse sonsuza kadar aşkını arzulayarak Chanyeol’un yanında öylece yatabilirdi ancak o zaman bu oynadıkları oyundan, birbirleriyle alay etmekten ve yedi günahtan vazgeçmek anlamına geliyordu.

Yine de Chanyeol bir dirseği üzerinde doğrularak dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurduğunda kendini gülümsemekten alıkoyamadı. “Seni tamamen dolduran kontrolsüz arzun ne peki?” Yeniden sordu; sesi her zamanki gibi alçak mırıltı halindeydi.

Ve her zamanki gibi Yixing kahkaha attı; yumuşak ve canlıydı. Chanyeol’a gözlerindeki ilgi dolu bakışlarla baktığını biliyordu. “Senin başka yerleri kasıp kavurman gerekmiyor muydu?” Özellikle attığı yumuşak kahkahayla Chanyeol’un gözlerindeki yabancı duygunun daha fazla anlama gelmesini umuyordu. Chanyeol omzuna nazik öpücükler kondurarak onu kendine çekmek için bir kolunu beline sardı. Gülümsemesi yumuşacıktı ve içinde büyüyen umudu besliyordu. Aşk gibi hissettiriyordu.


End file.
